


Her Ghost

by outlawqueenbey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawqueenbey/pseuds/outlawqueenbey





	1. Chapter 1

_**ight - So my dearest Regal_Stacy asked for a few chapters on "Regina seeing Leopold in the UW" and though it's taken me quite sometime, I feel decent presenting to you all Part 1 - most likely this will have 3 Parts to it.** _

_**Now the point of this lil ficlet - is based off of fan canon that Leopold was not a good husband to Regina - and there is mentions of martial abuse within this story as it revolves around the mind space of Regina. I understand this isn't for everyone so I would like to just make note of it in the beginning.** _

_**Gracias and I really hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!** _

It's nerve wracking, being here, feeling all the eyes that stare at you, gazes filled with malice and venom, and you know they only are wanting on thing…your head on a spike. Those gazes she can take, can easily send back a dagger filled expression back, they cower, and she silently revels that they still fear her. Days have passed, though you couldn't really tell what with the ever lasting pink sky, it all melts together, eternal time that doesn't move.

When they arrived initially, she knew what they were getting into, knew that there would be hundreds of lost souls she was going to have to see, to deal with. Some souls like her father and Daniel had brought her peace finally, knowing that they were able to move on, it seemed to lighten her. Others like her mother were far more complicated, not to mention the never ending list of strangers she didn't recognize, but knew she was the reason they were down here. She could deal with them, but there was one person, one soul that without a doubt would be here, somewhere, and that terrified her. And now the fear of seeing him again was beginning to take its toll on her. She was on high alert every hour of the day, her heart would race and breath would stall every time she thought she saw him. Sleep evaded her, her eyes would close and there he was. She couldn't eat, everything felt like ash in her mouth. While most of the group didn't seem no notice, or brushed off her sharp tones and absent mind as Regina being Regina, but Robin, her sweet sweet Robin, apparently she couldn't hide from him.

He could see it in her eyes, this long hollow stare that would flicker in between frantic emotions. Her posture was stiff; he could feel her tense momentarily when his hand would find the small of her back. Something was going on in that beautiful mind of hers, something that he didn't understand, and the reclusive nature she was falling into was beginning to seriously worry him. Regina had tried to brush him off, smiling small in fake reassurance, one that never met her eyes. She would squeeze his hand under the table, to fast before she'd let go. Even when she would kiss him, it was half hearted, he could feel the hesitation, and nights when usually she could cuddle up into his chest, wrap an arm around his waist and let his heart lull her to sleep, that was completely gone. They lay side by side, until she would curl away from him, tucking the blanket underneath her chin, her arm hugging her abdomen in some sort of protection as she drew her knees up. He knew she didn't sleep; her breathing would never settle though she lay still as a statue.

At the start he tried to reach out to her, his palm would settle on her shoulder, rubbing small circles on her bare skin, but even then she would flinch, pulling the duvet further around her, hiding her body from him. It tore him apart, not being able to comfort her, not knowing how to ease this tension that followed her everywhere. She wouldn't talk to him, would just shake her head before running off into the shower where the hot water would burn so high he feared it would scald her skin.

He had heard the water running one night, when everyone else was far gone in sleep, he had turned to find her, only to feel cold sheets. Slowly standing he made his way to the bathroom, only to hear her crying behind the door. He knew she didn't want to have her privacy invaded, especially in these moments where her vulnerability was on high octane, but hearing the harsh sobs broke his heart and his resolve. Cracking the door open, the steam billowed out and he was instantly sweating, how she could stand this stifling heat he did not know.

"Regina?" he quietly called out, but she didn't answer. Stealing himself, he drew the glass shower door back, not finding her in front of him, but crouched down into a corner, arms wrapped tightly around her legs as her long hair covered her face that was buried into her knees. She was shaking, trembling underneath the water. Robin stepped in, hissing at the temperature that hit his skin, she was going to burn herself sitting in this. Turning the tap off, he slid down beside her, his hands running up her arms, brushing back her hair. He wasn't actually sure if she knew he was there, her tears falling heavily as she shook.

"Regina, hey, it's alright" he sat down, pulling her gently into his arms, thankful that she went with ease….at first. It was like a switch, one moment she was leaning into him, the next she was pushing him off, scrambling away, her eyes wild in fear as she began screaming whispers; screaming for him to not touch her, to get away from her, she was sorry, so so sorry, "…just please don't touch me…". He sat frozen, his hands raised in defence as she curled away from him.

 _God, what was going on?_ His mind raced as she began to cry again. Slowly, he moved forward, gently closing the distance as his fingers found the smooth skin on the back of her hand. She flinched, hugging her wet body in tighter. "Regina. It's me. It's Robin…." He quietly begged, his finger tips gliding along the back of her forearm "Honey, listen to my voice, I'm not going to hurt you Regina"

She shook, trembled harshly before flickering up her gaze to meet his. Her heart froze for a moment, seeing that mans face, sick and disgusting, glaring out at her…just for an instant, before the dark beady eyes melted into bright scared ocean blue. His face came into her blurred vision, and she crumbled. Embarrassed he had seen her like this but so relieved this wasn't a real nightmare, it was him, and with him she was safe.

"I'm sorry" her voice cracked as she came back to reality.

"Don't say that" Robin breathed back heavily. "Don't you ever say you are sorry for this". He felt safe enough to move towards her again, his palms rubbing up and down her shoulders and he kneeled in front of her. "Tell me what's going on".

Regina shakes her head, "It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does Regina"

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" She swallows thickly, tucking her body a fraction farther from him.

His heart is aching for her, he knows this trip hasn't been easy on her mind, dealing with ghosts from her past, but there had to be a deeper reason his resilient strong headed beautiful woman was suddenly terrified and crying in a shower. He lifted her hand to his lips, gently pressing a kiss into her knuckles with an easy smile. She needed to feel safe, and that is something he could hopefully provide.

Carefully, he stood them both back up, paying no mind to the sopping wetness of his clothes as Regina burrowed into his body, hugging him tightly as she regained her composure.

"Please don't tell anyone" he heard her whisper into the crook on his neck. He sighed, rubbing her back in absent minded patterns, "I promise", he kissed her soaking wet hair with reassurance before reaching back to grab her a towel. She followed him quietly as they made their way back to their room, Regina sitting on the bed still only wrapped in nothing but the fluffy towel as Robin sat down beside her, lacing their fingers together.

"I want to go home" Regina mumbled, turning her eyes away from his as she shuffled back on the bed, laying down on top of the blankets, her hands moving up to cover her face as a trembling breath escaped her.

"I know, me too" Robin sighed, following gently as he lay close to her on the bed, unknowing whether he could touch her, if she wanted that or not, if she needed space or him. He stared up at the ceiling for long silent minutes, listening to her breathing even out. He felt her shift to sit up, and his eyes followed as the towel fell from her torso, leaving her naked back exposed to him. He had seen her bare many many times, and had catalogued every beauty mark, every scar, and perfection of her skin, but now, witnessing the change in her, the scars stared to shift from simple things life donates, to a realization of much darker sinister markings.

She could feel him staring, his fingers suddenly brushing along her back, finding every spot she knew was there, ever long thin white scar that glared out. Regina trusted Robin with her life, and while they had never exactly talked about her young past as the Queen, somewhere deep down, she knew that this would eventually come up.

The dawn cracked through the window as Robin continued to trace her skin.

14.

That is the number of long thin white marks that crisscrossed along her honey cream skin. 3 others looked horrifically like bite marks, a thought that made his blood boil now that the truth was literally laid out naked in front of him. How could he have missed this, not seen the fracture mosaic of her skin, failed to recognize the markings of her past. He felt sick to his stomach, a rolling quell of nausea as his mind continued to storm.

"The King did this to you".

It wasn't a question, more of a brutal statement that hung thick in the air.

Robin had never met the Leopold himself, but now wished for time to reverse just so he could put an arrow in the man's heart.

"They are ugly reminders of a time I'd rather forget about" Regina sniffed, pulling the towel up to cover her back, shying away from Robins hands.

His eyes creased in pain, as he watched her build up the broken walls. Sitting up behind her, he gently nudged the cloth away from her skin, pressing a gentle kiss into her shoulder as he shook his head "they are a reminder of how strong you are Regina, why you have the most resilient heart".

She smiled half heartedly, "Sometimes I wish I didn't have to be"

"You don't. Not with me. You're allowed the want to be cared for, to be loved, and protected" his lips landed a row of soft kisses between each word. Regina blinked back the tears that brimmed in her eyes… "I've never had anyone to be there before. I've always just dealt with things alone"

"Not anymore my love. You are not alone….". His fingers reached to pull her chin towards him, finding her sad willing eyes filled with unshed emotions "…. not now and not ever again". He waited for her to close the distance, and after a moment of just looking at one another she did. Quick and chaste as it may have been, it was something.

"Come on, you need some rest" he kissed her forehead, before guiding her back into bed, draping the covers over her, moments after her magic swirled and they were both encased in warm sleepwear once more. It shocked him to a warming extent when she didn't turn away, but moulded her body right into his, throwing an arm over his chest, her cheek pressed above his heart as his arms wrapped around her, carding through her hair as he laced their fingers together above on his body. Laying there he wondered, tragic and angrily towards how many other things he has missed, how many more scars he simply passed by without a glance, what other bruising was on her heart.

He felt her drift off, thankful it was not filled with tension and strained whimpers. Sighing heavily, his fingers never left the nape of her neck, stroking through the long chocolate hair, hoping it would some how soothe the rage in his heart. He began to doze off, half way between sleep and awake, just in case she needed him.

********************************xx**********************************

"ROBIN! REGINA!"

She woke with a start, sitting up like a lighting bolt as he followed her somewhat groggy.

"Are you guys awake?" Snow hollered down the hallway.

Robin snickered, pressing a kiss into Regina's shoulder "well we are now". She smiled, leaning into his cheek gently.

"Morning"

"Good Morning my love"

"Thank you… for last night. I -"

"Regina, there is no need for that. I am always going to be here, in what ever capacity you will allow me"

She sighed, closing her eyes heavy as she bit down on her lower lip, sitting up slowly and turning away from his all too understanding gaze "It's not that I don't want you to know, I just don't want to have to talk about it in front of everyone…it's exhausting and I'd rather not deal with it."

"I understand" He nodded simply, pressing a kiss in between her shoulder blades.

They fell into a comfortable silence as he hugged her from behind, brushing his lips along her shoulders. "Can I ask you something?"

She shrugged, nodding slightly.

"Do you think he is down here?"

Regina swallowed hard, tensing slightly in his arms.

"I feel like everywhere I go he is going to be there. Every shadow I see is him, every uneasy feeling, the eyes that follow me, everything here is him…" she trailed off as her voice burned out quietly.

She stood abruptly, gathering clothes in a rush. He could see her avoiding, but at least she was kind of talking. He followed her, placing his hands on her hips to still her motions, turning her around as he leaned forward to press his forehead into her own, breathing deeply as her body slowly started to release.

"If we do see him, I promise nothing is going to happen to you"

"You can't promise me that"

"Of course I can"

"Robin-"

"No, Regina. Listen. Nothing is going to harm you, not while I am here. And I swear to God if he lays a hand on you, I will throw him into the river of lost souls myself"

Her laugh was sad as she exhaled.

"HEY GUYS?!" A loud sharp knock broke them apart as Regina wiped away the newly forming tears. She ran off quickly to the bathroom, seconds before Snow and Emma walked into the room, eyes wide in annoyance that the couple was obviously up but ignoring their calls.

Robin smiled, somewhat ticked off at their nosiness "Morning Ladies"

"Everything Okay in here?" Emma frowned at the noticeable absence of Regina in the room.

"Everything is fine" Robin parted back.

They locked eyes for a moment, oblivious to Snow's gaze.

"Okay, uh, well Henry thinks the authors pen could possibly get us out of here. If he created a portal or something home"

"That's great news…. I'm sensing there is a but?"

"Well, we think that the ink he needs to do it is in Rumple's shop, so we are all heading there"

"Okay, Regina and I will be right down"

Snow turned on a dime, but Emma hesitated at Robin's dismissal, "you sure everything is okay? Regina alright?"

"Yes Emma, she's fine" his tone concerned the blonde, but the look in his eyes was something she didn't want to push, especially when it came to how fiercely protective he was of Regina. She nodded and walked out of the room, closing it with a heavy thud.

****************************************xx***************************************

Rumple's shop had been a bust, there was no ink, at least none that Regina or Emma could find with their magic, and the Queen growled in frustration towards the imp. He had obviously hidden it from them, why she didn't know but he was up to something.

Slamming the door shut behind her, Regina thundered out into the street, fists clenching so tight her nails threatened to draw blood. She drew a heavy breath, hoping to calm to storm that was beginning to rage inside. They needed to get out of this place, out of this literal hell hole where she felt as though she was going insane. The lack of sleep and constant alarmed state was taking its toll, and loathed to admit it, she knew she was fighting herself here.

"Hey everything alright?" Emma called out from behind her.

Rolling her eyes with a huff she stared straight out into the road "I'm fine Saviour" her words gritting through her teeth.

"You sure don't seem fine…" The blonde retorted back with a raised eyebrow.

_Do not incinerate her, do not incinerate her_

Regina's mind boiled, smacking her teeth together in a poor effort to not explode at the other woman.

"What going on with you?"

"None of your concern"

"I think it is my concern"

"Oh! And how exactly do you figure that?"

Emma swallowed down hard, moving to stand in front of Regina, who apparently unbeknownst to herself was shaking.

"You're here because of me… I can't thank you enough for doing this, but that also means I want to make sure everyone is not losing their marbles, like you seem to be about to"

Regina's heart set on a burning fire at the saviors words.

"You think I am weak…that I can't handle myself down here?"

"No Regina I – "

The blonde was suffocated into silence by the Queen's sudden outburst of magic, her dark whiskey eyes fading into a thick black as the brunette scowled into the blondes shocked green eyes.

"I am not weak Miss Swan and if you ever insinuate that I am again, I will burn you to a crisp. Understood" she seethed, her vision tunneling through her anger.

Emma shook her head in bewildered acceptance, choking for air as the magical grasp relinquished on her thin neck. They stood staring at one another for a heated moment, Regina trembling as tears began to brim her lashes at the realization as to what just happened, what she just did, how she just lost control.

Her breath beginning to hyperventilate as the door behind them chimed, the others slowly making their oblivious way towards the pair of women. Emma stared at Regina, torn between being utterly appalled and completely devastated at the terror that suddenly flooded into the Queens eyes. It was impossible she thought, but Regina actually looked scared out of her mind, the way her eyes went wide, jaw dropping as her lower lip shook, her hands locking into together, fighting back whatever emotional dam was being breached.

"What's going on mom?" Henry questioned just behind Regina whose eyes locked onto her own in a panic, a silent plea for her silence. And begging was exactly was Regina was doing. Staring back at the blonde in fear that her outburst had just cost her Henry. She wanted to scream, to cry out of anguish, but her throat ran dry, words escaping her as she waited for Emma's response, her heart beating so hard in her chest, it felt possible her ribs could crack.

"Nothing Kid, c'mon let's go down to Granny's…or Under Granny's whatever" Emma frowned at Regina for a half second, her heart aching for the other woman who was literally drowning before her eyes. They were going to have to talk about this, whatever it was that was tearing Regina apart, Emma needed to know, before something serious actually happened...well again.

The feeling of Robin's hand lacing into her own, anchored Regina back, however slight, it was there, tethering her to reality once more. His blue eyes searched hers, creasing in concern as he turned to face her completely. "Are you alright?" his voice barely above a whisper as his other hand came up to smooth along her arm.

Nodding quickly, she avoided his gaze, the overwhelming shame of what she had just done licking through her body like hot tar. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears, angry tears that she couldn't keep herself from falling apart. She was the Queen dammit, a Queen is not vulnerable, a Queen does not let ghosts haunt them till the point of insanity, and a Queen most certainly does not show weakness, ever.

He wasn't fooled, not for a moment as he followed her every expression. The dam was breaking, whether she wanted it to or not, it was slowly happening and in truth Robin wasn't exactly certain of what he could do for her. She wasn't one to be stifled for a need to be protected, she has done that herself her entire life, and he knows it. And in the rare moments she may falter, he understands she doesn't want him there to point it out, would rather him say nothing most times and just let her fix it on her own time.

But seeing the torment in those beautiful brown eyes makes his heart ache. She is trying so hard to be a  _Hero_ , trying desperately to be the person everyone wants her to become, and yet, for a moment he concerns himself over the musing that maybe, who she is, is who she is supposed to be. Strong and resilient, not necessarily the  _Evil Queen_ per-say, but a woman who does what needs to be done, gets it done, has the capability to make the hard decisions, too move forward when others fall behind. Maybe that is the person she is supposed to be and her past is part of that.

"What?"

Her shaking hard tone breaks him from the rolling questions in his mind, and he smiles down at her frowned expression, shaking his head slightly "Nothing my love. Shall we?". Half smiling back, she nods, gripping his hand tighter as they make their way behind the group.

She will figure this out, come hell or high water … _literally_ , as she walks hand in hand with Robin, her mind vows to not let this torture get the better of her. She is stronger than this, stronger than the ghost that haunts her. She will do better, she will be better, and she will get the hell home, with her family still in tact.

"I wonder what Roland is doing" Robin muses quietly.

She hums back, leaning into his shoulder "I'm sure Little John will have him knocking arrows by the time we get back"

Robin chuckles, huffing slightly "John can't hit anything to save his life, I wouldn't dare let him teach Roland anything but how to eat for 3 in one sitting"

Regina laughs, actually laughs, breathlessly and free, and it is music to Robins soul. It feels like years since he has heard her laugh, or seen the bright smile that is parted on her face. That smile that has his heart thrumming in his chest. Lifting her hand to meet his lips, he presses a kiss into each knuckle as she watches him with warm eyes.

"I'm ready to see him…"

"Me as well, I have never been apart from him for this long before" Robin sighs, swinging her hand gently as they continue walk down the road.

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Regina"

She swallows thickly "You didn't have to come down here with me"

He stops, turning to face her, catching her gaze in his own, and for a second he rakes in her beauty, the thickness of her lashes that coat dark whiskey eyes, the scar on her lip parting through a sea of her ruby plump filled mouth, up to the freckle on the side of her right eye.

"I would never have let you come down here alone Regina"

"But you could have stayed –"

"No, that was never an option, understood Your Majesty?"

She huffs at his stubborn nature, rolling her eyes slightly as he stands with a smug grin on his face. It's when he arches a sandy blonde eyebrow at her, playfully jesting her to retort something back, she gives in, lifting up onto her tip toes to catch his lips quickly. He kisses her back with equal gentility, cupping the back of her head in one hand, the other wrapping around his own back to secure her body flush to his own. Her chuckle against his mouth makes his heart glow – and when he finally deems it acceptable (not that it ever is) to part from her lips, he finds her, smiling softly through half hooded eyes, and for a moment he can feel her letting go.

"Come on thief, I'm hungry" she bumps his nose with her own, striking off again, hands still laced together.

It feels better, she feels better…well maybe that isn't quite right… granted for the few minutes that just past she actually felt okay, not like her mind was about to be ripped in two. Maybe if she can just hold onto those small moments, they will figure out a way to leave this god-forsaken place before she actually has a mental breakdown.

What if she did…? What if she couldn't control it again and something happened…Oh God, what would happen to Henry if he saw her like that? Would he run away from her, would Robin? Would she lose everything if she couldn't stop her mind from pulling into pieces.

Her moment of peaceful sanctuary was gone, filled with fear and doubts once again. Biting down on her tongue, she focused on the small amount of pain it brought, something real to train her mind on as her heart began to quell and thunder. Internally she begged her hand that was locked into Robins to not shake, her other taking up it's tremble as she stuffed it into her coat pocket.

_You are not weak Regina._

She tries to self talk her way out of what was quickly becoming another panic attack, the oxygen in her lungs becoming ice cold, sending daggers into her chest with each inhale.

_You are not weak Regina._

It's not working, the sweat beginning to bead along the back of her neck, soaking her palms and trailing down the small of her back.

_You are weak Regina…_

Her mind is betraying her slowly as the door to the Diner comes into view.

_You are so incredibly weak Regina._

Clenching her teeth hard, she attempts to swallow the bile that rises in her throat.

_You are weak because he makes you weak…you can't escape him._

**_I am not afraid of him_ **

_Oh, but you are…you know you are_

**_No! I'm not. I am not weak – He is gone. I killed him_ **

_Exactly you foolish girl – murdered your own husband in his bed – was he really that awful to you?_

**_God! Just Shut Up! You know nothing_ **

_See, I told you – you are weak – you can't even think about him without having a breakdown…how disappointing you are_

**_Please, just leave me alone_ **

She doesn't recognize the tears that have fallen on her cheeks, nor that Robin has stopped in front of her staring bewildered and shocked at the sudden change in her state of mind. She can't hear him calling out to her, doesn't feel his hands running along her shoulders, her mind is consuming everything, like the dark vortex it once was.

She is not weak, and yet she is weak, and there is only one person that has always saved her from being vulnerable, one person that knows everything that she is afraid of, and the only person she has ever had to protect her.

Her hands are gripping through her hair fiercely, tugging at the roots as she battles herself. She can't go back there, can't let her take over…but it would be so easy…so so easy….but she can't, she won't.

"REGINA!"

His voice finally pulls through the blackness that swirls, the warmth of his palms on her cheeks soothing the ice that runs through her veins. When her eyes find the ocean blue of his own, she panics – "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" her voice hitching through the breaking apology.

"Regina, love. What's going on?"

"I can't Robin – I can't fight her anymore" she shakes and trembles in his arms, her body rooted to the ground where she stands.

"Can't fight who Regina?"

Robin stares frantically at his soulmate, fearing for the breakdown that is about to happen and he is helpless to stop it.

"Her"

Regina's voice barely registers in the silence of the street…but the way her eyes widen in fear, Robin's heart sinks as he realizes just who " _Her_ " is…

Reaching for her hands, her slowly pries them from their vice grip on her hair, locking them into his own strong steady grasp within one hand, his other holding the side of her face, steering her eyes back to him.

"Look at me Regina"

She doesn't. She can't.

"Regina. Look at me right now" his tone is hard and firm as he waits for her.

She shakes her head.

Huffing hard, he pulls her till they knock foreheads together, his fingers carding through the back of her hair.

"Look at me, My Love"

It's softer this time, a whisper against her lips, and she clings desperately to it.

**_You are not weak Regina_ **

She breaths in his scent, presses her hands to his chest, focusing on the sturdy beating of his heart, before she slowly does as he asked. Opening her eyes to him. Robin breaths a quiet sigh of relief, "You are not her anymore"

"What if I am?"

"You're not Regina. She is your past; she does not control your future"

She stares at him, drowning in the sincerity and strength of his eyes – his belief in her.

He holds her gaze for as long as she needs, letting minutes' tick by slowly as her breathing renders back to normal, the rigidity of her posture relaxing under his hands, the tension in her eyes melting slowly away. For how long it will last, he doesn't know.

"Alright?"

Regina nods, barely, but it's there.

"Lets eat and go back home"

He kisses her forehead, and slowly draws her up the pathway and into the diner – hoping to God that nothing inside will set her off again. But since when has life ever been kind to her, has given her a moment to breathe before slamming another obstacle in her way. Apparently, even in hell there is no such thing as a moment's rest.

They walk in, Regina trailing behind him and he watches with a sudden frown to the scene in front of him. David is laughing, happily so beside his wife who is currently hugging an older man, draped in expensive robes, whose back is turned to them. It's as though time slows down – He see's the older man hug the Savior, who returns it surprised, watches as he claps Henry on the shoulder with a grin and Robins body erupts in red hot anger.

Turning he goes to shield Regina, but it's to late – her eyes are full blown wide, jaw dropped, fist clenched to her chest as the cup she was holding shatters to the ground. The breaking of glass, echoes through the diner, and she is frozen to the spot as the ghost she has been running from slowly turns around to face her.

Robin's voice is but a whisper in the ringing of her ears, his body standing to move in front of her line of vision – blocking the man from her eyes. She can feel his hands latch onto hers, prying them apart and lacing them into his own.

"Take us to the apartment Regina"

She swallows thickly, darting up to catch his blue eyes as he bores down into her. Through the tunnel that is beginning to surround her, she can hear his footsteps echoing closer – the questioning calls from her family beyond Robin.

"Regina now. Take us"

Nodding, her hands grip tightly onto Robins, and the purple smoke swirls around them in an instant. But her eyes betray their locked stance on ocean blue, just for a fraction of a second, she flickers beyond his shoulder – onto a set of dark brown that stare back at her with malice and a half cocked smirk – he found her.

_*********************xx*********************** _


	2. Part 2

The smoke vanishes around them, swirling wisps of purple simmering out at their feet. Robins hands still locked into Regina's, gripping them in solid support, though he is burning at the feeling of her slender palms shaking in his own.

"It's alright Regina – just breathe my love" his words whispered, as she sags into his chest, one of his arms wrapping around her small waist, the other holding both her hands against his heart. She's not breathing, not softly as he wishes, it's broken, hard rattling pulls of oxygen and his heart is breaking for her with each unsteady inhale.

It tastes like dust in her mouth, bile burning her throat as the block of vomit rises steadily. She can barely feel him, not the grip of his hand on hers, or his lips pressing against her temple, nor the thundering of his heart under her palms. She is losing herself into the darkness, where fears she once locked away were breaking back out.

He found her.

She knew he would. Had wished he couldn't, that maybe he wouldn't have cared about her anymore – had other unfinished business that wasn't directly completely at her.

**_*You can't be serious right now?*_ **

_Shut. Up._

**_*You are honestly going to tell me that you didn't think that, that wretched pigs' reason for being trapped in this world wasn't because of you?*_ **

_You mean because of you…_

**_*I am you, and you are me*_ **

_That's not true_

**_*Of course it is – you are a bigger fool that I thought if you want to deny it.*_ **

_Just stop – I can deal with this without you._

**_*No you can't. You need me to take care of him – to take care of us, so just let me.*_ **

He feels the tension radiating off of her in waves as her forehead burrows into his chest, and the fact that she isn't reacting to him calling her is all the indication he needs to know she is battling herself again. In the depths of her mind she is at war with a formidable foe.

"Regina, love" he tries again, smoothing his hand up and down her back in slow stroke, "Come back to me". It becomes his cycle, running his palm down her back, graze up along her spine, a gentle squeeze at the nape of her neck, and repeat over and over – whispering without pause for her to breathe, he is here, she is safe. And it goes on, for minutes he is not counting.

It's not till he actually decides to leave the crown of her head, where the caramel scent of her locks had him enraptured, that his eyes open to truly take in where they are. He knew when the smoke vanished, they weren't in the apartment, but as his gaze raked over their surroundings his heart skips a beat.

"Regina, look around"

Nothing.

Stepping a fraction back and he tries again. "Regina…" probing softly, squeezing her hands tight as he dips his face down to rest against her forehead "open your eyes and look where we are".

He watches her face, strung tight, creased closed eyes and frowning heavy as she bites down on her lower lip. The warmth of her breath blows over his face as she exhales hard. His hand drops from her back, moving to brush along the smoothness of her cheekbone before anchoring into her hair. For a moment he feels lost, as the pain in her face deepens and he is scared nearly that he maybe he isn't going to be enough to break her free from this.

As his thumb swipes along her skin, he does the last thing he can think of.

It's starts slow, figures so as to not frighten her, just a simple soft brush of his lips on her temple. He can feel her tense momentarily at his action, but she doesn't move away. The tip of his nose bumps into her face, as he continues gently, dotting three more small affections down to the apple of her cheek, and Regina still makes no movement, but at least she isn't flinching he supposes before trailing to the corner of her lips for a quick peck and down the line of her jaw.

She feels him now, like a ghost against her, his words faint in between the pressing of his lips on her face. It's an unconscious tilt of her head into his safety that has the black tar in her mind beginning to recede, seeping slowly back. Her name is soft as is drops from his mouth, but she can hear him now, asking her to open her eyes, to look around. It's like a light she is following, his voice. A light out of the darkness, out of the war raging inside. A battle she feels to be on the losing side of.

He doesn't stop his ministrations, adding in a line of kisses down the column of her neck and across her shoulder. She seems to relinquish a small piece of tension, a barely audible light sound humming in her throat as he makes his way back to her face, kissing the end of her nose, before bumping it with his own.

Inhaling deep for what feels like the first time in years, the smell of forest erupts around her, but it's not just Robin, it's actual forest. Confused, her eyes finally flicker tentatively open, heart slightly terrified at what she may see, or rather who.

"There you are" Robin smiles down as he see's her focus in on him. They stand staring at each other, still as statues, and there is a haze trickling behind her whiskey brown eyes – a swirling of uncertainty and something else. Something Robin hasn't seen reside in Regina's eyes for a very long time –  **Her.**

He waits, waits for her to make the first move, but all Regina does is stare up at him, frowning slightly, her eyes drilling into his own almost as if she is trying to work out who he is. His heart tightens marginally in his chest, as his suspicion that seeing Leopold has triggered something dark and deep seeded within Regina to surface becomes frighteningly more true with each passing second.

He won't run, nor will he hide from her. She is not alone and he will make damn certain she is aware of that particular fact.

His thumb never stops caressing her face, the other hand still holding hers, now somewhat more gentle on his chest.

Her eyes drop from his, down to watch the steady rise and fall of his chest, the thumping of his heart beat, strong under her palms. Funny how his heart can be strong, he can be strong, while she is not. A prickle of envy finds it's way inside her head as she exhales hard, eyes cinching together as she stares in quiet solitude. Her fingers curl to grip his dark grey shirt, the fabric dulling the scratching of her nails against his skin.

The tension that rolls off her body is drowning, the deep crested expression on her face as she stares down to where her hand is clenching his shirt, breaks his resolution to wait. Pulling her hand off his chest tediously, he swallows down the building of concern when her eyes flick back to his own. Guiding her palm up to his lips, Robin holds her confused gaze as he kisses her knuckles with a tentative smile.

The haze behind her eyes seems to lift – just momentarily long enough, its her usual whiskey caramel brown, though instead of warmth, they swirl with anguish and embarrassment. Seconds pass before a barely whisper a pained - "I'm Sorry" echoes

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Regina, you have nothing to be sorry for"

She grimaces, dropping her eyes down to the forest floor, the shame rolling through her veins as hot tears bubble into the thick lashes of her eyes.

She absolutely abhors this feeling, the swelling of uncontrollable emotion that fires through her body, relentless in its build, overwhelming in its force.

She is not weak, nor is she vulnerable.

She can't be, it's not who she is.

She is a Queen.

**_*The Evil Queen.*_ **

_Oh god…_  her heart burns, the wetness in her eyes begins to blur her vision, the lump of nausea flaring to life again.

_I am weak without you…_

**_*I told you as much*_ **

_I don't want you here though_

**_*It's not like you have much of a choice*_ **

He's there a second too late, a fraction of a moment he saw flicker across her face where he could have saved her.

She pulls away from him, pushing against his chest hard, as thought his body is a hot iron burning her, and she is stumbling paces back as she begins to tremble.

"Regina, wait-"

He steps forward but her palm flies up – halting him immediately, the fear in her eyes, behind the falling of tears, rips at him. Her entire body is shaking, her fists now clenching so tight he wonders for a moment if she will draw blood. She tries to draw in a breath, but her lungs lock down- refusing to calm. She is weak – just seeing that man is sending her spiraling down the rabbit hole.

It's impossible for him to watch her crumbling without any action. Raising his hands slowly in surrender, his voice is low, taking every ounce of effort to keep the calming notion in his tone as he slowly steps forward again "Regina – it's alright"

Nothing is alright, she clenches her teeth together as her hands grip into her hair, tugging hard at the roots. Nothing is alright, she is not alright, she can't be, she never will be. Her lungs burn like a vice for air as she begins to hyperventilate, her jaw dropping open as it quivers uncontrollably the tears blurring her vision as she stares into nothing but the deepest recesses of her mind.

_I am not alright_

**_*I know*_ **

_Help me_

* * *

Swirling on the spot, the surroundings of where she is blur together – the world tilting on it's axis as a wave of dizziness settles in. She feels weak – physically so, her legs unable to hold her up, as she stumbles sideways. The ringing in her ears is deafening, competing with the absolute thunderous crashing of her heart against her ribcage. Her hand flies up to her chest, clutching the silk shirt so tight, it tears at the shoulder seam.

It's constricting suddenly, everything squeezing her crushingly tight.

She needs to get free – its desperate to feel the air on her skin as her fingers begin to rip at her clothing, but the tremble in her hands is furious and the god damn garment won't come off.

Why won't it come off, she panics, clawing at whatever she can. And she is screaming, whether it's inside her own head or free out into the world she isn't sure – but she screams anyway.

Screams for the past she lives with and all it's horrors it brought.

Screams for the day Daniel died, and the dungeon she was forced into moments later.

Screams with every bit of painful rage she can at the endless days of torment at the hands of her mother, that fucking imp and the brat that ruined her life.

But mostly, she screams because of him, the days stood beside him with a smile plastered on her face, when her body ached from the nights endured previously.

She screams for the volatile life she never was meant to have and apparently can never escape.

At what point his arms wrapped around her, she doesn't know, nor at which moment in her breakdown did they end up on the ground seated, with her head tucked under his chin, legs curled to her chest between his own, her hands digging into the skin on his collar. She can feel him breathing, heavily as his hands run up and down her shoulder and thigh, his lips pressed into her hair. She clings to him, burrowing her head into the crook of his neck as she cries.

"It's alright Regina, breathe love, I've got you" He kisses her temple between each statement, carding through her hair, wiping away the beads of sweat forming along her hairline. He hugs her tight, wishing to take away any of the pain that is plaguing her.

She breathes heavily, sucking in oxygen to calm her steel tight nerves. Her hand shakes as she wipes away the tears from her cheeks, sniffling hard as she leans into him. She needs something else, needs to feels something else besides this unrelenting pain, she needs a distraction. She needs him.

Her lips find the column of his neck, tasting the salt on his skin, as she shuffles to straddle his legs, arms wrapping tight around her neck as she finds his lips, pressing hard into them.

"Regina" he mumbles against her mouth, hands gripping at her rib cage as he tries to gently push her away. She refuses, gripping his head tight as she pulls him back, crushing her lips back to his., her hips grinding down in his lap searching for that distraction she craves.

"Regina, stop love" his hands move up to cup her chin, tugging her away from his mouth, his lower lip caught between her teeth as she leans back. Her eyes are glazed over, red rimmed and tear stained as they lock gazes together. He can see the pain swirling within, the uncertainty and fear in the whiskey brown. His heart aches for her.

"Robin please, please I need this. I need you"

"I'm here Regina, but I don't think this is the right way"

She sinks into him, leaning till their foreheads touch, breathing in the calming of his heart, his hands running up and down her back as her eyes close.

**_*He doesn't want you, why would he when your like this – weak and insecure*_ **

_That's not true_

**_*Of course it is – what man in his right mind would deny you*_ **

_He's doing it to protect me_

**_*No, he doesn't want you – he doesn't want weak, he never will. Men want strength, not a whimpering babe*_ **

_Stop Please_

**_*He wants me – not you*_ **

_No._

She can feel the change, the dark angered self that begins to erupt from the pit of her stomach. If he doesn't want her, she will take him. A queen takes what is hers, whatever she desires.

He can feel the shift in her body, the straightening of her spine, the tension that builds in her muscles.

"Regina"

"Do you want me Outlaw?"

Robin exhales hard, ready to battle the darkness that is overtaking her.

"You know I desire you, but not like this"

"Like what?" she spits back "you prefer when I am weak, when you can take advantage of the softness?"

"No-"

"Then what?" she cuts him off, fingers dig hard into his shoulders as she stares down at him. "it's easy for you to want Regina when she is like that, pliable to you will"

She kisses him hard, stifling the argument he has on the tip of his tongue, a tongue that she nips hard at. Robin groans at the action, his body reacting but his heart telling him to stop. If this happens like this, she wins, the Evil Queen wins, and that can't happen. Her hips roll into him, grinding down on the bulge that grows in his thighs.

She is desirable, she always has been, always will be. He's had the Queen before, many times in the enchanted forest, but it wasn't really her – though she liked to tell herself it was. He never made love to the Evil Queen, no – he made love to Regina – his Regina. She needs to remember that.

Slowing the motion of her hips before he can lose control, he stills her. Pulling apart their lips and leaning down into her chest, feeling the rapid heart beat underneath. She gruffs, trying to pull his face back to hers, irritation flooding her body as he resists, wrapping his arms around her torso tighter, his lips finding her collar bone lightly, kissing a dotted line across the smooth skin.

"You asked if I want you, and I do – But I want Regina"

He rolls them over, laying her down on her back as he settles between her thighs. She stares heatedly at him, squeezing her legs around his waist in an attempt to get him to move. His hands rest below her breasts, holding her torso to the ground as he collects himself.

Looking deep into her eyes, he see's the vulnerability there, behind the anger. He will bring her back, prove to her she isn't weak, she doesn't need this wall around her.

"What's wrong with you?" she snaps, dragging her nails down his chest to his stomach, pulling out his shirt from his trousers. He grips her hands hand between one of his, stilling her attempt to undress him. He raises her hands to his lip, kissing each knuckle softly before pinning them above her head as he sinks down into the junction of her legs. He finds the smooth column of her throat, dotting affection from the corner of her jaw to the pulse point at her neck.

"I want the Regina that lets out that light whimper when I do this"

On cue, as he sucks against her skin, it falls, a needy slight sound that escapes her.

"That one" he murmurs into her, letting one hand span down her body, squeezing lightly at her ribs. He kisses down her clavicle, onto her sternum and into the swells of her breasts, nudging aside the button up shirt that hides her from him.

"I want the Regina that arches into my touch" his hands cup her breast, massaging slowly as he continues to kiss her skin.

**_*Don't let him do this, he wants you weak*_ **

Her mind argues with the releasing tension in her body as she gives into his soft ministrations.

**_*He thinks you weak, are you weak Regina?*_ **

_No_

**_*Then prove it*_ **

She rolls her hips into his, tugging at his hair to pull her back to her lips in some sort of dominant action. He goes willingly, but refuses the hard possessive kiss, instead he cups her chin, pulling back gently as he softly sucks in her lower lip. He will not let her win – not like this.

Resuming his line of affection, he drops back down to her neck as she groans in annoyance to his slow pace. His fingers undoing the buttons of her blouse, exposing her lace covered chest to him, thumbing the hard pert nipples below. She arches like he loves, silently pleading for more as his tongue darts out to taste along the swell of her breasts.

"This is the Regina I want. My Regina" he mumbles, moving the garment out of his way to suck on a nipple, teething and soothing with his mouth as she gasps heatedly.

"Thief…"

He releases her wrists above her head, moving down to cup her neglected twin, humming in question to the whisper of his name. her blouse drops from her torso, exposing her skin to the chill of the air. Inhaling sharp as he moves down her body, trailing down her abdomen till he reaches the waist of her pants. Tugging the zipper down slow he continues to kiss along her hip bones, ensuring the soft safety of his motions.

"Get on with it Outlaw"

He growls into her body, pulling down her pants and lace matching undergarments before stopping short of touching her wet aroused sex. Lifting his body up from hers, he locks eyes with her, heart pounding in his chest from how terribly he wants to take her. But he won't not until he is certain it is Regina underneath him.

"I love you Regina"

"You're not acting like it" she retorts back, sitting up on her elbows to glare at him.

He sighs, running his palms along the bareness of her thighs, squeezing at the meeting of her legs to hips. The Queen watches him intently as he strokes along her skin, up her ribcage, below her breasts, on hand laying in between her chest feeling the stumbling heart beat she is trying so hard to fight off. Biting down on his lip, he takes in the flush of her body, having to swallow down thick at the rise and fall of her chest under his palm.

"I will not make love to the Evil Queen, I never have"

She snorts, rolling her eyes hard with a scowl "That's not what I remember"

"I made love to you, to Regina. I know you hide behind these walls, rightfully so. But I never wanted the Queen, all I want is you"

The sincerity in his eyes stops her heart.

_I told you he wants me_

**_*He's a fool*_ **

_No, he just loves me._

The Queen in her mind growls hot as she melts into the background, leaving the lightness behind. A tear falls from the corner of her eyes as she is brought back to him, to his gaze and gentle feeling his hands continue to soothe into her.

"Robin?" she trembles, realizing how far gone she just was, embarrassment licking through her veins at the fact she just let out the dark side. His thumb swipes away the falling wetness as he cups her cheek, smiling easy down at her.

"Hi my love"

Her hands move from his body to cover her breasts, an action that has him frowning at her need to cover up with a barely perceptible "I'm sorry". Shaking his head slightly, he interlaces their fingers, drawing them away from her body, "You have nothing to be sorry for"

"I shouldn't have let it get this far"

"I am hard to resist I understand" he chuckles, soaking in the sad laugh she lets go, the line of white teeth still gripping onto the plump lower red lip.

"Thank you- for stopping her"

Robin leans back over her body – taking her lips softly into his own, one hand brushing back the lock of hair that has fallen on her face. "I'd do anything for you Regina". Her heart stumbles as she kisses him back, hands wrapping around his shoulders as he settles back into her body.

"Anything?" she nips at his lower lip playfully.

He hums in response, running his hands along her torso once more, tugging quickly at her still hardened nipples, an action to which she gasps softly against his mouth, smiling into his kiss. Regina pushes his shirt off his shoulders, reveling in the warmth of his skin against hers as they continue to kiss, tasting each other with battling tongues, his teeth nipping at her lower lip.

Her hands trail lower, undoing the button on his pants and boxers, pushing them off with his help till they are situated with his throbbing hardness against her wet sex. Parting from her lips with a pop, Robin leans up slightly to take her in, scanning her face to ensure there is nothing but his Regina left in her eyes. And that's all he see's just her, staring back with love and compassion.

"I love you" she smiles, brushing back his hair from his eyes as her legs part wider to accommodate the pressing of his erection into her core.

"And I you" he leans back to capture her lips as he slips into her, matching her tight moan with one of his own low groans at the feeling of her hot slick walls enveloping him. Slowly he pulls back and pushes in, repeating the pattern till Regina is writhing beneath him, hissing heatedly at his pace, her ankles locking behind his back, driving him deeper into her. He leaves her mouth to suck a line down her neck, his hand palming her breast as she arches into his body, her breath shaking as he thrusts in and out, hitting that spot deep within that sets her body on fire.

"You are safe with me Regina" he whispers into her ear, "always with me"

She grips him tighter, hugging his body to hers as her peak rises, the walls of her core clenching against his thick erection that glides within her. She feels safe, is safe, with him, like he says, always with him.

"Let go for me" Robin grits, nearing his own climax as her walls flutter around him "I have you"

He pounds into her hard, once, twice, three, four times before she is sent over, his mouth swallowing the tight scream that escapes her. His action never stops as she rides out her orgasm, bucking and writhing beneath him, her legs trembling as they lock him in tight to her core, relishing in the hot thick seed that spurts into her body as he releases.

Her heart in pounding in her chest, matching his own unsteady rhythm as they come off their mutual high. Her eyes open as she feels his forehead press against hers, a hot breath ghosting across her skin as he smiles down at her.

For a minute they lay together, unable to break their locked gaze, his body slowly softening within her core. Robin leans in, kissing her soft lips chastely before rolling off her body, letting the cool air chill his hot skin. She follows him, sitting up on her knees rather than her usual cuddling into his chest.

"You alright?" he questions, seeing the slight frown on her face as she sits naked in front of him. She nods, swallowing down hard at the emotions that bubble inside. He leans up on his elbows, a hand resting against her thigh, circling absently on her skin as he waits for her to say something.

"I can't do this anymore"

"Do what my love?"

"This" she gestures to herself like some unimportant object before running her hands through her hair. "I can't live with this, always being afraid of him"

"What can I do?"

"I don't know, I don't even know what I am supposed to do" she sighs, interlacing their fingers together on her legs as she lays down on his lower stomach, rocking gently to rise and fall of his breath. His other hand cards through her hair, massaging gently across her scalp.

"I think you need to face him"

She tenses, knowing he is right, but the nausea of seeing him face to face lumps in her throat as she nods slowly. They lay together for a few minutes, in comfortable silence. It wont be easy – she isn't exactly certain she is ready to see him. Very few people actually know of their dark history. Most had seen the King as kind and gentle. But that is not the man she knows.

"Come here" Robin shuffles down, rolling onto his side so they are face to face, his arm draped around her torso, as the other pillows her head on his bicep. He bumps her nose affectionately, drawing her eyes up to his own.

"Whatever you decide to do, know that I am here with you"

"I'm afraid"

"Of him?"

She shrugs, "I suppose – but it's more what he makes me turn into"

"Regina, you are everything and that man is nothing. He does not control you, not anymore"

Smiling half heartedly she tucks herself into the crook of his neck, breathing in the warm forest smell of his skin.

"I don't even know what I would say to him"

"I have a few choice words I could lend"

She laughs, a half breathless chuckle into his body as he hugs her tight, kissing her forehead softly.

"Where are we?" she finally questions – remembering earlier when he asked her to open her eyes and look around.

Robin retracts a touch from her body, arching a playful eyebrow at her confused look "Do you not recognize it?"

She sits up slowly, taking in their surroundings, her heart fluttering at the area where she pulled them to in a fearful moment. Looking down into his happy eyes, she can't help the smile that breaks "It's where I kissed you the first time in Storybrooke"

Robin leans up to kiss her cheek "One of the best moments of my life"

Regina sighs, leaning her temple into his forehead as his hand skates up and down her back.

"Thank you"

He creases his eyebrows together in silent question "You already said that"

"No I mean, for not giving up on me…for bringing me back. Most people would have run, but not you" she cups his cheek, staring into his eyes "you have never run from me"

"And I never will".

With a swirl of her magic they are clothed once more, and in the loft of the apartment, settling down in the bed, her leg in between his, a hand on his chest as her head settles on his heart beat, letting it's easy smooth beating surround her.

"Sleep my love"

And she does, finally given in to the exhaustion, praying that it be dreamless. They slip off together, underneath the blankets, for a few hours – that's all she has before the door below bangs open, and voices suddenly flood the apartment. She arches up like a lighting bolt, straight spine and shaking as his voice echoes through the rooms.

Robin follows her quickly, rubbing her back gently as her breath begins to shorten.

"Look at me"

She does, turning with wide frantic eyes.

"You are safe- nothing will happen to you while I am here"

She wants to believe him – desperately so, but the sound of footsteps below and his cackling laugh ices her veins. There is no where left to run. Swallowing hard, she shakes her head, blinking back the sudden flooding of tears. This needs to end, she needs to be free.

Standing slow, she changes their clothes with a flick of her wrist, brushing back her hair with her hands quickly before turning to the door. Robin is there in a heart beat, gripping her hand tightly in his own.

"You are strong Regina, remember that"

Nodding, she turns the handle, and makes way down the creaking steps into the kitchen her heart thundering violently as he comes into view, sitting across from her son at the kitchen bar, Snow and David leaning on the island with bright wide smiles. Her feet hit the bottom step and they all turn to face her, but their wondering expressions are lost when all she can see is dark beady eyes staring at her with malice.

"Regina, how nice to see you again" he sneers imperceptibly to everyone but her. It's an art he perfected, smiling to the world while strangling her with a simple glare.

Her breath hitches, palms shake in her own grip as she stares back at him, unable to find a word to say.

_Help me!_

**_*I'm here – let me destroy him*_ **

* * *

 


	3. Part 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

"Mom! Where did you go?"

Henry is there, wrapping his arms around her waist, green eyes confused as to the tension in his mother's body. It's unlike her, she isn't afraid anything, or anyone - well maybe save for the moments years ago when he would scream in her face that she wasn't his mother. He saw the fear then, when Emma had first come to Storybrooke, the fear of losing him. But since, no. His mother is indestructible, a force to be reckoned with, not bowing to anyone.

"Mom?"

She can't be scared, not right now, though she is, absolutely terrified of the man that stands not 20 feet away from her, smiling darkly in that way that has her heart thundering in her chest, threatening to break the ribs that encase it. She is scared. But Henry is here, and she will not be some whimpering babe in front of her son.

Swallowing thickly she lets her arms automatically wrap around him, hugging back hard as she forces a smile, a weak "Sorry, I just wasn't that hungry before". It doesn't placate him, she knows it when his brows tighten together, green eyes scanning her face, but she prays silently that he will not ask further. She can't deal with an inquisition right now, needs to focus on not throwing up all over herself, needs to feel the breath pull into her lungs and flow back out. The dampness on her palms slick, and clammy, a stark contrast to the heated spike of pain from her fingernails biting into the flesh. Focus on the pain, it's a distraction, focus on anything else, anything but him.

Henry steps back, nodding though concern flares on his features, why he she is acting this way, he isn't really sure, in truth is somewhat afraid to ask. If something is scaring her...well it must be something bad.

She can feel Robin's hand on her back, a gentle reminder that he is here; here as her protection, her personal silent saviour, and she leans into him, not enough that the group who is wide eyed staring at her like deers caught in headlights can notice, but enough so she can feel his strength, pulsing through his palm, a feeble but ever so needed attempt to soothe the furious racing in her soul.

 _His_ eyes are on her, she can feel them like a heavy burning weight, drilling into the side of her head, waiting darkly for her to turn and see him, to face him. Not yet though, she can't yet. Needs a few more seconds to contemplate running away first...

Henry walks back to his seat at the counter, and a fury blazes through Regina, as  _that man_  saddles in close to her son, leaning down to ask him some whispered question with a yellowed teeth baring smile. Her shake is not out of fear now, but out of pure rage he would dare be that close, dare even speak or let alone touch Henry, a hearty clap on the boy's' shoulder though the beady black eyes never leave her gaze.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she blinks hard, inhaling heavily, building up whatever backbone she can and with every ounce of courage that feebly bubbles inside, she finds his eyes. But she falters, the instant she connects, any bravery or fortitude runs away, fleeing as far back as possible, leaving her incredibly exposed, vulnerable in ways only he knows to exploit.

"Regina, it's been quite some time" - she see's him smile, but it's not out of pleasantries, though it may look as much to the others, it's not.

She finds herself nodding, a mumbled response she can't really remember voluntarily saying, but the stares of the Charmings are becoming unsettled to the lack of whatever they were hoping to gain. She knows that Snow is about to burst a blood vessel at how Regina has barely greeted her father. Slimy bastard, he deserves nothing but to be set on fire.

They are already too close, she can smell the harsh putrid wine and smoke that clings to him, she has to resist the urge to gag, but he is beside Henry, touching her son, speaking to her boy, and that can't happen.

Her feet move (involuntarily), her palms soon settle on the cool top of the marble island, leaving just 5 feet between her and the man who has been haunting her dreams and reality for more than 30 years. They just need to get Henry out of here and then she can deal with Leopold, but Henry has to go first; he does not need to see or hear anything, there are some things her boy of 15 should not know, ever.

Words are thrown about, a laugh here and there, but Regina doesn't laugh, she does not crack even a simple smile, her entire effort is focused on not succumbing to the amplified urge to cry, break every single damn dish in this apartment, and scream till her lungs collapse.

God forbid how embarrassing that would be. For all them to know just how much Leopold affects her to this day. She is not weak….

***** _**Yes you are. Look at you*** _

She exhales heavily through her nose,  _Go away...I can't have you here, not now. Not with them all around us_

_***Who cares. Why are you bending to their needs - it's pathetic*** _

_I can't do this right now_

_***I don't care*** _

_I do. Please just let me handle this_

_***You can't "handle this" not without me*** _

_I can…._

_***No, you are weak. Weak without me and you know it*** _

The weight of Robin's hand is doing nothing to help the mind battle that is raging on. It's rather hard to breathe all of a sudden, the walls are slowly enclosing in as she desperately focuses on the erratic non-existent pattern of marble stone under her fingers, something hopefully that will draw her mind away...far far away.

"Regina?"

"Regina?!"

Snapping up, she see's everyone arching confused at her, everyone except Leopold who is smirking behind their shoulders, grinning triumphantly, knowing exactly what is happening with her. It was his power move, always was, since the day of her wedding. Playing a smile to those around, a fake facade that fools everyone, but it's under that smile that has her heart stealing, clenching and knotting hard. It's silent warfare between them, she is trying to hide the panic in her features, while he hammers away at them, piece by piece, almost effortlessly so - he knows just how to pull her apart and she is crumbling.

Hot tears line her eyes as Snow calls her name once more "Regina! You could at least say something"

"What do you want me to say Snow?"

The tension is thick as Regina meets Snow's eyes. Leveling the pixie haired brunette with a heated stare. How dare she. How dare she have the goddamn audacity to even suggest she pay a sliver of attention to Leopold….how dare - but she doesn't know...has truly no idea what kind of man her father was behind closed doors. It has been a secret Regina has promised to take to the grave, why she doesn't know...the fact she is sparing Snow's feelings is odd, but she doesn't want the girl she still see's on that runaway horse to see her once golden Idol as anything but that. Some truths are meant to be secrets, the damage they could cause is irreparable

Shaking her head, she stills the quelling fire in her gut, forcing herself to look up, straight into his eyes "Enjoying your stay in the Underworld?"

It's about as cold as it could get, frozen ice in her tone, and she can hear Snow exasperate, huffing annoyed at the rough tone Regina delivers, mumbling something to David along the lines of  _she has always been like this towards him…._

Well what does the incessant princess expect, a hug, a warm embrace with tears of relief flowing? She would rather rip out her own heart and crush it before that happens.

"Daddy" Snows perky angel-esque voice rips through the loft "why are you here? In the Underworld...do you know what your finished business is...who it's about?"

How absolutely dumb-witted could the woman be, so bloody naive and doey-eyed towards her father, a smoke screen that is impenetrable. What other explanation besides Regina could there be for Leopold to still be in the Underworld - surely the princess isn't actually that daft.

She could strangle Snow, is seeing the dreaming version of her hands wrapped tightly around her thin white neck, cutting off the oxygen to her lungs… _STOP! Don't do that…._

_***Why? You know you want to*** _

_No, YOU want to….I just want to get out of here…._

_***Well make it happen then….I'm growing rather bored of this trembling in your palms*** _

She is trembling isn't she? Her palms quake on the island. She grips her fingers together furiously, her sharp "I'll be right back" snaps through the air. He is winning, she knows he is, the fact she has to turn away, to force herself not run to the bathroom but take slow steady steps, he is winning and she hates herself for it. Robin's hand grips her forearm, his blue eyes swirling in concern, anger and sadness as she shakes her head, a quiet whispered sentiment that she will be back, just needs some air, she is fine….but Robin knows she is not fine. It is taking every ounce of his will to not pummel the man across from him, too not have his fist smash hard over and over again into Leopold's skull. If villains truly did exist, this man was the living (well dead version) breathing version in the dictionary.

Tamping down the red rage inside, he watches Regina retreat, ignoring the rolling eyes from the Charmings at her departure. His eyes focused on the military straightness of her spine as she walks away, her heels clicking on the wooden floor, putting distance between her and her demon.

He wants to go after her, make sure she is fine, wrap her tiny frame up in his arms and take her away from this place. But he dares not intrude on her pleading ask to be left alone, though his heart tells him he should do exactly otherwise. She is strong, she is resilient, and she will get through this, with him, by her side.

"I'm sorry Daddy. Regina is….well Regina"

"I know my darling. It will take her some time, but I will be here to help her"

 _Help her?_ Is the man trying to force Robin's hand into his face? It's absurd that Snow and David have these sad anguished expressions, nodding gently along to the all too obvious fake sentiment. It burns him, has his heart thundering as his palms clenching in his pockets. He will not hit him….he will not hit him…..not yet at least, but if the moment arises, well all bets are off.

"Why are you all down here?"

"We came for Killian….it's a long story, but if we can bring him back, surely we can take you as well Daddy!"

"My darling, that would be a gift, truly. I have been in this god forsaken wasteland too long"

"Why are you here though?"

"I haven't a clue"

It's a bold faced lie. A lie that is being swallowed with ease by everyone, a lie that has David's hand clasping onto Leopold's shoulder as he hangs his head low in repulsive faked defeat, a lining of tears in Snow's green eyes, a stifled sniffle as she reaches across the table to link her hand into his.

It's insanity, how they are feeding into this game. But what is Robin supposed to say? He can't do anything...they won't believe him, and he will not betray Regina's trust to keep her secret.

"Hey Robin, can I talk to you for a minute"

He is pulled from his enraged state to find Henry staring at him, Emma at his side, frowning heavily. Nodding he follows the pair, albeit his heart tells him to stay in the apartment for Regina's sake… but he does follow, letting the wooden door creak shut behind him.

..

…

….

The chill of water on her face is good, it's helping, calming her nerves, slightly, but it's something, though her hands shake against the taps.

She can do this.

_***Not without me you can't*** _

The strength on which her teeth bite down on her lower lip draws blood, a metallic copper infiltration that has her stomach rolling as she spits out into the sink, groaning at the light redness of her saliva. She is going to get through this, without breaking, she will do it.

_***You are pathetic...admit it. You want me to take care of him**** _

_No - I can do this_

_***No you can't. I can. Not you. Me*** _

She fumbles with the water, gulping it down heavily as her eyes connect in the mirror. She looks like death, pale grey skin a ghostly pallor so abnormal from her usual olive tone. The dark circles under her eyes, stark against the white sickly skin, void of any usual rose tint in her cheeks or lips. Her forehead is damp, dewy with cold sweat, the baby hairs along her temple and neck sticking to her. She feels hot, burning like an oven from the inside out, and yet so goddamn cold she is shivering.

It's awful, how in mere minutes her entire armour can be dismantled this way, it's enraging really, one single person has the capability to corrode her defenses, to disassemble her strength with horrid ease, leaving a shell of her former self.

Swallowing down another ice cold handful of water, she succeeds in shutting off the taps (finally), willing herself to get under control, she has to, it's not like she can hide in the bathroom forever. She could disappear, poof herself somewhere else, maybe out to the forest, Robin would come looking for her there…

_Don't be a coward Regina_

_***But you are a coward...shaking in a wash basin...all because of one simple problem I have offered to incinerate for you, for us*** _

_Not yet. Let me try._

_***I don't know what good it will do you*** _

Brushing back the sweat droplets on her brow, stealing the nerves that pulse hard as her still hand reaches for the bathroom door handle, fumbling before turning it slowly open, letting the cold air of the hallway rush against her skin.

She can do this.

"Regina"

_Oh God._

..

…

….

"She's obviously not okay, what's going on?"

"Emma, I can't tell you. It's not my place"

"Robin, I get it. You are trying to protect her, but none of us know from what! She looks like she is on the verge of a mental breakdown"

He sighs heavily, avoiding the pain in Henry's eyes that search his face in desperation. He will not break his promise, she doesn't want anyone to know of her past, has no desire to re-open old wounds and have to defend herself against them all.

"It's him isn't it….she is scared of Leopold?" Henry's quiet voice questions out.

He will not break his promise, but his eyes do close, exhaling his frustrations over the situation.

"Why?"

"I can't-"

"Seriously Robin. Are we all in danger from Leopold?"

_Yes..._

"I don't know if he would hurt you"

"But he will hurt my mom?"

_Shit…_

"Henry, I don't know. They have a complicated history"

"That she doesn't want me to know about?"

"There are certain things parents never want their children to know"

Emma huffs, shaking her head in irritation. It was strange, seeing her own parents hug the older man, tears that cascaded down Snow's face, and Leopold smiled brighter than the sun back, hugging his child and her husband with ferocity. Snow introduced them, Leopold and Emma, and she could see his eyes shining bright in wonderment, felt herself being pulled into a tight hug as well. Even Henry, who laughed as he called the man "Great Grandpa?" was enveloped in a tight embrace. The guy seemed nice, happy, kind really...but the second the door to Granny's chimed open, something shifted.

She saw Robin's face fall, heard the crashing of glass as the mug fell from a stunned Regina, and while everyone was staring at the frozen Queen, for a half second Emma looked over at the newest member of her family - his once bright eyes, were near black as night, a scowl on his forehead, hands white knuckled together at on his stomach, he looked furious. She knew Regina killed Leopold, everyone knew that, so the fact there was angry exuding off his form was nothing incomprehensible...but what made her heart turn over, was the smile, tight and slimy as Regina and Robin disappeared. It was almost like he was glad to see her...to see the woman who murdered him.

"Robin, do I need to protect my family? I need to know. Is Leopold dangerous?"

"I made a promise to Regina -"

"That really says it all then doesn't it. He's not safe to be around"

"Emma - I….Listen. You may ask Regina later, and it's her decision if she wishes to tell you, but I will ask you right now, take Henry and go somewhere else, go to Granny's to to Killians ship, just anywhere but here"

"I won't leave my mom! Not if she is in danger!"

"Henry, please. I know you want to protect her, and I vow to you I will defend her. But you are her weakness, you know that. And that man inside, he is the worst kind of villain, and he will use you against her. Don't make her suffer the thought of losing you"

Robin grips both of Henry's slight shoulders, imploring silently that the teen understands the severity of what is going on, what could go on. It's a beat of tense silence, green eyes matching bright blue, two people that cherish the same person, either willing to have an ounce of harm come to her. But Henry does get it, knows that if what Robin is saying (in not so many words), that Leopold is a Villain, well they have no rules, and his mom will sacrifice anything for his own safety. It's a trap, it's been used against her before, time and time again.

"You'll keep her safe?"

"I promise to do everything in my power to do just that"

"Okay"

The breath that Robin releases is hard relief.

"Don't come back till Regina or I call you"

"What about my parents? Shouldn't we warn them?"

"I will, I swear. I just need you to take Henry now Emma"

The blonde frowns for a moment, chewing on her lower lip in contemplation, and is about to argue once more when the loft door opens, David on the other side standing in confusion.

"Everything okay out here?"

Robin holds his breath, hoping Emma will just concede this one time to following a plan.

"Yeah, Henry and I are just going to go down to the Jolly Roger, breathe in some fresh air ya'know"

"Alright, I'll tell your mother"

"Thanks, see you in a bit"

..

…

….

"Regina"

_Oh God...Oh God...Oh God._

Her heart freezes first, followed by her feet, the hand still holding the door handle of the bathroom clutches tightly. She is stuck, trapped between the wall and his overbearing body, sandwiching her into the wood behind.

It's automatic that her eyes clench shut, her face turning to the side, blocking out the darkness of his own, the deep set lines of his face and yellow stained teeth that grin at her.

The courage she built up moments before is gone, breathing is impossible, now that his rancid wine and cigar breath fills into her lungs instead. And he invades her space, stepping in tight, tight enough that she can feel his belly brushing against her own, his body warm and thick as it surrounds her.

"It's been some time my wife and we have many, many things to talk about" he breathes hot against her skin, the stale sour smell of his breath making her head spin,as he brushes a fallen lock of hair back from her face. His dulled nails scratch along her cheekbone, curling around her ear before gripping the corner of her jaw, wrenching her face towards him and it stings, the pressure of his fingertips hooked into the soft flesh behind the bone sending a surge of pain through her body. Her mouth waters at the pounding ache that pulls all the way to the base of her skull, a sharp pain filled pulse, her eyes water knowing she will bruise from it, that he will leave a mark on her skin again.

He sags deeper into her body, hand moving to rest against her abdomen, five points of pressure abruptly dig into her, just below her ribs, his thumb above her navel, fingers splayed out securing her where he wants.

She will not cry though her eyes are blurred with hot wet tears, she will not faint though her knees are trembling beneath her, and she will not break though her strength is rapidly dissolving. Air, she needs air, and space, and to get the hell away from him.

Regina twists, tries to pull her stomach away from his assault; scrambles against the wall, flinching and turning to find some sort of escape - "I'm not your wife" - she cringes at the quiver in her voice, when she meant it to come out so much more harsh and dangerous, it just sounds like sad begging.

And for all the good her attempt at snapping back did, he chuckles, a whispered crackling laugh she remembers so vividly. Nights where she had pleaded for him to let her go, to give her body time to heal; he would snicker, just like this, shake his head with irritated pity, grip her arms so tight the bruises never really faded, throwing her thinning body onto his bed.

And he would laugh, the entire time.

"You will always be my wife Regina. It matters not that you had me murdered in my own bed. You are mine, I bought you, I paid for you, you are my property forever"

She shakes her head, her back dripping in sweat, clamping her teeth down on her lip to stop it's tremble, too still the frothing of vomit in her stomach from spilling forth.

Surely Robin is going to come look for her soon, what with both she and Leopold gone from the kitchen...he wouldn't just leave her here, alone.

Her heart knocks hard, no doubt loud enough Leopold can here it, knows he can feel her panic and fear under his cold palm that presses roughly into her chest, a dull bloom of pain on her sternum as he squishes her further into the wall. She can't breath now, is feeling more and more weak with each passing second her lungs fail to inhale, her head swims, dizzy and relentless.

_***Now can I help?*** _

_Yes, Yes - do something_

_***Finally*** _

She feels the shift in her body, the sudden concrete anger that floods, sealing off the cracks in her armor, building back up the weapon that is herself. Snapping her eyes open, it's red, pure white hot rage at the man who dares to touch her, to use tactics that once held her in a cage, but she is no animal to be locked up, and he will beg for mercy.

"Regina?! Love where are you?"

The weight on her chest vanishes immediately, and she can hear him curse, mutter into her ear that they are not finished, not by a long shot, and then the bathroom door is slamming shut, and she sags into the wall, drawing in heavy stricken breaths, her hands shaking uncontrollably by her sides. She doesn't want Robin to find her like this, crouched in the hallway, on the brink of tears, weak and vulnerable, not that he would care, not that he would hold it against her...but this isn't his fight, it's not his battle though she knows he'd willingly attack it for her.

Hearing his footsteps nearing, her hand flicks, engulfing her in a cloud of purple smoke seconds before he rounds the corner.

..

…

….

The bedroom is dark and quiet, and her tears are silent as she cries into the pillow, muffled sobs unheard to anyone else as she curls herself inward, knees drawn up to her chest, one arm wrapped around her stomach where she can still feel his fingers lingering.

_***This is ridiculous. Get Up!*** _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_***Now Dammit! Stand Up. I am tired of this!*** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_***I will not sit here as you whimper. Get the hell up we are going to finish this*** _

.

.

.

.

_***Fine, if you won't then I will*** _

..

…

….

He can't find her, the second Emma and Henry left, he was back in the apartment, but his heart stammered when neither Leopold nor Regina were in sight. If that bastard dares as much as to touch her, Robin will drag him into the River of Lost Souls himself, parent to Snow White or not. She doesn't answer when he calls for her, panics when Snow says she hasn't seen her for a little while either. His pulse pound furiously in his ears...thundering as he calls out once more, at a near run towards the bathroom where she was supposed to have gone.

He see's the wisps of purple smoke evaporate, the bathroom door opening with Leopold walking out, a raised grey eyebrow in confusion towards Robin's stone walled expression. He will not hit this man, though his fists are already clenched, white knuckled and digging hard into the flesh of his palm, he will not hit him.

Leopold passes by, a vulgar smile on his face as he  _begs Robin's pardon,_ saddles around him and heads back towards the kitchen. She must be upstairs, that's the only place left she could have gone...unless she just left completely, that was an all too real possibility, he never should have left her here alone.

Running his hand through his sweat ridden hair, he turns, ready to bound up the steps to hopefully find Regina, but the hard clicking of her heels beats him to it. For a moment he breaths a sigh of relief, she is here, and safe, that's all he needs. Turning to find her eyes, his heart drops. They are not light warm whiskey brown, but molten chocolate glistening in darkness, a smirk pulling at ruby lips as she descends the steps.

"Regina? Listen to me" Robin goes to reach for her hand, is lost when she retracts from him, her eyes scowling in his direction for a fraction of a second before she turns once more, focusing her deadly grimace on one man and one man only. The apartment is silent, the Charmings frozen with pain filled terror flashing across both their faces, and Leopold turns, slowly from his perched seat.

"You wanted to talk dear  _husband_ " the low venomous inflection in her voice sends a chill down Robin's spine as she stalks past him without a second glance, "then let's talk".

They are gone in a cloud of smoke before Robin can reach again for her, the last vibrating sound in the apartment is Leopold's hot cup of tea clashing to the ground, shattering into pieces and then it goes quiet.


	4. Part 4

He's bewildered at first, the tug of magic that pulled him from the loft, the swirling purple vortex engulfing his body. He blinks, stammers a bit on his feet, attempting to regain his bearings. He's outside, near water, the smell of salt thick in his nostrils. He doesn't like the smell of the ocean.

"You wanted to talk."

He spins around at her voice. A voice that has haunted him for decades down in this hell hole. There had been whispers his murderous wife was in fact a witch. A dark conniving demon of the dark. The tales of her iron fisted rule a far cry from the quiet, jumpy, young woman he'd kept as his wife.

She looks different, in this stiff rigid gown, a hard scowl painted into the ridges of her face. It's angry, disgust radiates off her. He knows it well. It's consumed his mind for the past thirty years. Feeding the vengeful fire deep in his soul. Whatever the stories may claim about the so called  _Evil Queen_  who'd stolen his daughter's claim to the throne, hunted her down, burned everything in her conquest, he is not afraid. He is not afraid because behind that swirling rage, there is a flicker of fear in her eyes.

She is  _afraid_.

Regardless of this facade she wears, he knows the ways to break it down, strip by strip, demons of the mind never leave, and he knows what, and more importantly,  _who,_  her demons are.

"I can't say I agree with how you look." Leopold fans a hand at her direction, sneering as he glares up and down her body, stepping in closer, internally revelling at the half step she takes back.

"How are you, Regina?"

"Irritated we are breathing the same air."

He smiles, baring yellow stained teeth at her quip. She has fire. Easily extinguishable fire, but at least it is there. It makes it more fun this way. He curls his fingers through his grey peppered beard, stroking the coarse strands, musing in the way she tries to hide her deep shaky breathing as he continues to encroach upon her space. "I never liked you in purple," he growls. "It washes you out. Makes you look sickly."

She hates him. Everything about him. Hates the dark charcoal color of his eyes, ale-stained teeth, rancid floral smell. But out of everything, she hates how he makes her feel. Hates that in this moment, when there has been over 30 years since she's had to hear his baritone voice, 30 years of the Evil Queen, the mayor, the curse, all of it. She is not the same reserved young girl who was spooked by even the muffled shuffling of his steps. And yet. It's there. The slight twinge of panic that stutters in her heart with every inch he invades closer.

*** _You're not seriously just going to stand here like a child…*_**

_Stop. I'm fine._

**_*If this is fine, dear God let me be absent for when you decide to grow a spine*_ **

_You need to stop._

**_*I thought you wanted me here to rid us of our little problem*_ **

_I...I don't…._

**_*You don't what, Regina? Spit it out*_ **

_I don't know if I can do this…_

**_*Is that not why I am here?*_ **

The press of wood at her back is horrid. Blocking her in as Leopold creeps forward, shuffles really, and it strikes her as reminiscent, the way he walked. As though his feet too heavy to actually pick up, or maybe he enjoyed the irritating sound it makes, or possibly, he remembers how she would nearly jump out of her skin when his cold clammy palm would grip her shoulder through his silent approach. Years of doing nothing but straining to listen for deaf footsteps, around every corner, in every chamber, before each meal. She would sit and wait, plead quietly that it was just that, quiet, without intrusion, leaving her thankfully alone.

"Now, blue. I suppose that was a more desirable color."

She hates blue. Because of him. For all the times she was shoved and cinched into the hue, where he could parade her as a trophy, a "sapphire jewel" he branded her, one that he could only afford, letting everyone around want and pine after, look and tempt a touch, but in the end, it's all she really was, a piece of jewellery on a snide old man's arm. Something to keep him in the talks of the other royals, how the "great and benevolent Leopold had charmed a beauty." It did not matter what the occasion was, she was always tied up and chained down in blue.

"I have thought about this moment for years. What I would say to you on the day we met in Hell." He takes a moment, pauses, pondering delightfully at the way he sees her fists clench by her sides. She has magic, a witch spoiled by darkness, an issue he will have to tread lightly with, but it is really no matter. He bought her, he controls her, and she will obey what he commands,  _Evil Queen_  be damned.

"I wondered if you were still pining after Snow's beauty, or had finally given into the fact you were always second, truthfully third."

It stings, bringing up his first wife, a name burned into her mind, whispered through wine riddled grunts on far too many nights.  _Eva_. Beautiful, wonderful, stunning Eva. The woman was her ghost, following her around from the second she had stepped foot into the castle. Scowling eyes and disgruntled hushed tones echoed off the walls no matter where she went. The people loved their dearly departed Queen. And if there was one thing that could not be refuted, even the people's love was nothing compared to the love Leopold had for his wife.

She was a creation, a standard set impossibly too high, unreachable even if Regina had the interest. In the beginning, it stabbed deep when he would call her by the other woman's name in front of others, gruffly waving his hand in her direction with an ambivalent snort, as he demanding something of her. Worse in the nights when all she heard was the other woman's name, over and over and over again until reality set in for the King and he'd eventually roll off Regina with a dismissive sigh.

Everything Eva was, Regina (apparently) was not. The first Queen had poise, Regina was imbalanced. Eva was smart in the ways a Kingdom was run, Regina was irritatingly naive. Beauty compared to dull. Regal against simple. A Queen replaced by an imposter.

"I've heard a lot about you, Regina," he sneers. "How you left my beloved kingdom in ruin, sought vengeance against my daughter, cursed an entire land purely for evil theatrics. You put shame to my name as my wife."

"I never wanted to be your wife," she spits back, recoiling into the wooden wall, silencing the urge to yelp as a bent nail pokes her hard, right in the shoulder blade, ripping through the fabric, splicing a line on her delicate skin. The joy of finally getting rid of Leopold would be tamped down if she ended up with an infection or tetanus after the fact, and nothing is going to take away that elation. "And as for the stories you have heard of me, they are all true" she lies through her teeth, knowing damn well the Kingdom did nothing but prosper with this oaf gone, and fine, she did enact the dark curse out of vengeance, but she did it for Daniel, for her. So that for once she could finally win, theatrics be damned. It wasn't because she was  _Evil_. That much has become clear to those around her who know the entire story. The Queen had been lost, had so much taken away from her without question, and was retaliating fearfully that she was about to lose herself.

A whip of wind swirls about them, salty, thick, speckled with ocean water that cools the fire on Regina's skin, as she stares at the tiny curls crowning Leopold's head, grey and dry, just like him. The dark sunken in lines fracturing across his already creased and pallored skin, hollowing out dark, seedy eyes that glare right back. She hate's his eyes. They see too much. Know too much. The noticeable red rimmed line around the black pupils, chills her heart. It's a common thing of the dead here, a simple branding of the soulless inhabitants in the Underworld. He seems bigger too. The short, squat stature, invading more space that plausible, granted that could just be her own head playing mind games. For the young Queen, this was one of the worst parts about him. How they matched in height, standing toe to toe, and yet he could render her into feeling about as tall as a child. He never looked down at her, but straight into her. The smell of hard, dry wine on his breath in direct line with her nose, drowning her in the putrid stench, much like it is now, battling against the salted air.

The dead King grins as he see's her purposefully inhale through her mouth, a knowing strategy of hers, he came to find out during their marriage. She never liked to kiss him, would purse her lips into a hard thin line when he demanded affection. But her mouth is quite different, still is, he ponders silently as he watches the full plump redness bleed back into her lower lip as her teeth let it go. He likes her lips. It was one of the only good things about her. He'd noticed them on their first encounter, centuries ago it seems like now, walking through a mansion, around a corner, and spying a soft tender young girl, draped in powder blues and long midnight black curling hair, but her lips...he could look at nothing but them and wonder what they would feel like against his own.

He'd like to know if they are still that way in fact. And she is still his wife, murderous treason against the crown aside, he owns her, and he will take what he bought.

He advances slowly and her body tenses, the flicker of fear pulsing behind the facade of strength she ridiculously portrays. The rouge of her cheeks fading out to a pale white with each step he takes, enclosing her in. There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, a prey caught in a cage. "I have missed you wife." He reaches out pressing his palm into the rich velvet fabric of her jacket, feeling they way she contracts back at the touch.

**_*If you refuse to do anything, you leave me no choice. I will not let this maggot touch me again*_ **

Regina swallows thickly, shutting her eyes tight as his body blocks out the sun behind, shrouding her in nothing but darkness and his silhouette.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Regina. I cannot deny that." He breathes into her, the swell of his stomach grazing her own as his hand moves out to caress her shoulder, brushing along the intricate lace detailing along the collar, trailing slowly across her exposed skin, and why she isn't wearing a turtleneck or something less open, she vehemently regrets. She should have known. The Evil Queen isn't quite to easy to act anymore, not when she has been locked away for decades, and mere clothing and nasty, cutting remarks don't pack the same punch as they used to.

She feels his fingers slide up her throat, cupping along her jaw.

**_*You're pathetic. I'm not allowing this to happen*_ **

The shift happens before she can fight it back, unsure truly if the strength is there to keep her darker side at bay any longer. She is weak, so so weak.

Leopold leans in, brushing his nose along her cheekbone, inhaling the deep rich rose caramel smell of her, a thick heavy exhale escaping him at the smooth silk of her skin beneath his palms. Such easy prey, he's barely had to do anything.

A clawed grip snaps to his wrist underneath her breast, digging into the saggy flesh as he hollers, shoving her back and attempting to wrench his bruised hand away. The raging remark on the tip of his tongue dies as he finds her eyes, drained of the previous chocolate color, leaving only blackness behind. Anger. She is angry. Well good, he could use a good fight, has missed those nights where she would struggle feebly beneath him.

"Touch me again, and I'll remove your hands." The Queen sneers, glowering at the vermin in front of her who winces as her nails grind deeper, slicing the skin below. A pulse of magic flows from her hands, searing Leopold's, and she smiles when he cries out in pain. Using his other hand to thrust her back into the wall, the impact at the back of her skull momentarily fuzzing her senses, and it gives him the opportunity to wrench free, rubbing the raw, reddened burn tenderly as tiny blood lines run down his palm.

"Who knew it could bleed."

She cackles, eyeing the marking happily as he scowls at her, seething out "Bloody witch," before turning to face her head on once more. But she isn't quaking anymore, opts to step forward instead of back as Leopold marches towards her. "You are mine Regina. I bought you, I paid for you and no matter what you think or do, I own you."

Another torrent of magic bursts out towards him, hauling him off his feet and throwing his rickety body back along to wooden deck planks. She laughs as he coughs bewilderedly on the ground, hacking disgustingly as only he does, spitting out red saliva towards her feet in retaliation. Cocking an eyebrow down at her soiled shoe, her heart flares in hatred, how dare he ruin a good pair of heels. "Is this how you did it, Regina?" Leopold growls as he stumbles back to his feet, snorting out a heavy breath as his robes fly about him. "Used dark magic as a tool for fear?"

"It's quite an effective tool."

_*Robin said that...don't bring him into this*._

**_*Shut up. I am in control now not you.*_ **

Regina cowers as the Queen blooms.

"You do not frighten me."

"I should."

It's his turn to crow. Sniggering at the idea as he closes the distance once more. His feet suddenly stop moving, glued to the ground by another wave of her hand. It's annoying, magic. But he has heard many tales of the Great and Terrible Evil Queen, and Leopold is nothing but a conniving man in his own right. He will let her have her fun, but in the end, he will win, he always does with her, and deep down she knows it too.

He stares icily as her heels click freely along the planks, the slight sashay of her hips accompanied by a dark grin has his blood boiling, surely burning her palm that now presses roughly into his chest, just above his thundering heart.

"If you have heard the stories about me, and the way I do business, you would know how I prefer to silence people." The Queen smiles, curling her long nails into the gold dusty fabric of his robe. "It's quite thrilling actually." She snarls to his low growl. "The feeling of crushing a heart," she inhales deep, "squeezing the life out of scum like you. It's indescribably really."

He does nothing. Doesn't even flinch. It's odd, and unsettling how he simply smirks back. Not a shred of anxiety in his black eyes as her nails bite into his flesh, threateningly ready to slam into his chest, rip his heart from his body and… oh.

"You can't kill me."

She didn't think about that…

"I am already dead."

Shit.

"In fact, I don't even have a heart in my chest anymore."

That's impossible...isn't it?

"It's part of the deal I made you see."

Her own heart stammers, stampeding against her ribs, as the Queen slowly ebs away, shrinking back as Regina's fear floods through her veins. It's why he isn't afraid of her. It's why she should be so, so afraid of him. The magic that binds his feet slowly fades away. Her palm shaking against his chest, held there tightly by his own hand now, and he steps forward, and Regina is terrified.

"Now, wife. It's time you listen and learn your place."

Her heels scratch along the wood as his thigh presses into her own, forcing every step back, a hand gripping one of hers to his chest, the other securely digging back into the fabric her stomach, pushing hard, bruising her skin most certainly, and her back hits the wall once more.

_*Help me!*_

**_*I can't.*_ **

_*What? No. You have to. Please.*_

**_*I can't Regina. I don't know how.*_ **

_*Just do something.*_

**_*He doesn't have his heart you stupid girl! I can't do anything, he can't die!*_ **

_*So you're just going to leave me.*_

**_*I can't help you anymore.*_ **

_*No, no, no. Please. I need you. Do something please.*_

**_*I just told you there isn't anything I can do!*_ **

_*He's going to kill me.*_

**_*He's going to kill us both.*_ **

**.**

**..**

**…**

**..**

**.**

He's in a panic, a down right, full blown panic as the cloud of purple smoke dissipates in the loft, leaving nothing but a broken cup and a puddle of lukewarm tea staining the rug below. There is nothing but silence, stunned quiet that echoes around the kitchen. She's gone. She took him, and vanished, and Robin is scared. This entire trip has been literal hell. He hates it. Hates everything about being here. More than anything, he hates what it has done to Regina. Turned her inside out, chased her in her dreams, followed her like a shadow. And now this. He is scared for her.

"What do we do?" David breaks the tension, rubbing a hand along Snow's shaking shoulders as she stares down at the broken mug on her floor. Robin shakes his head, he has no idea what to do. They could be anywhere, and he is one man. Henry can't know. No matter what happens, Robin will keep the sanctity of Regina pure in Henry's eyes. She has worked far too hard to have it all torched because of one slime of a human being.

He'd strangle the deceased King if he wasn't, in fact, already dead. How to kill a person who is already in the Underworld, Robin has no idea, but if there is a way, well a bit of blood on his hands for Regina is nothing. He'd gladly drain out every damn drop in that man's body if it meant she could sleep easier at night. Tarnished blackened markings on his heart be damned. He'd do it, for her.

"She's going to hurt him isn't she?"

"What?"

"Regina. She's going to try to kill my father...again."

"You can't be serious."

Snow frowns at Robin's shock. Well of course it's what she is thinking. It happened once before, her father had been stripped away by Regina, and it's happening all over again. The small darkness in her chest flickers, a tiny bubble that burns slowly at the Queen. She takes and she takes and she takes. Without apology. She does what suits Regina best.

"How could we not be concerned for Leopold? He's Snow's father. Regina has already murdered him once."

If he could breathe, he would. But the way the Charmings stare wide eyed and accusing at him, it's rendered his lungs incapable of anything but freezing. How could they? After everything that Regina has gone through, has had stolen from her. After everything she's done for a chance redeem herself...they still discard her to the side. Robin is astonished. The Royal Prince and Princess, beacons of hope, graciousness and everlasting love are standing cross armed in front of him, defiantly ignoring the fact Regina is with  _that_ man, the man who stole her life away, subjected her to horrible, awful things...how could they — unless they don't know.

He sighs, of course they don't know. It's Regina. His woman who holds all her cards tight to her chest, giving up one at a time, but never her full hand. They all know about Daniel. That much is clear, but apparently there are far more secrets buried deep within the Queen's heart, the darkest still unheard by most.

"He can't be hurt."

"What?"

Robin shrugs, "He's already dead" and reaches for his coat "But Regina...". He swallows thickly grabbing his bow and arrows, though they may not be able to do much, it's all he has; "I won't let her suffer anymore by the hand of that man, or yours for that matter."

"Robin!"

"I'm sorry Snow, but there are things you don't, and parts of Regina's past that are not mine to share." He grimaces, knowing that every minute he stays in this loft is longer she is in danger and the closer he is to losing her. Turning back to the still frozen pair, he runs a hand through his hair, the other gripping his weapon tight as a strength hold. "I can't change either of your misdeeds in the past, but she has done everything she can to redeem herself, and I would hope, that even without the entire story, you would understand that, and chose her, for once."

The door clicks shut behind him before their words can find him. He hopes they will follow, but hope is a fickle thing. Those who preach it the most, sometimes lose sight of it. And right now, he can't lose sight of hope, can't lose sight of her.

She is his hope.

**TBC.**


	5. Part 5

Panic.

It's all he can feel. From the painful clenching of his heart, to the burning in his lungs, the shaking of his hands. It's horrible, consuming, and irritating that he can't clear his buzzing mind from ricocheting into the darkest scenarios. She wouldn't. But would she? He would, had wanted to the moment he saw the man, a quick arrow through the skull, but Regina shook her head no, quietly asked him just once to let her deal with it.

But Regina didn't take the scum, the Queen did, the not so pleasant even on a good day Queen, who he knew held all the burning torturous anger and rage in the pit of her stomach. Even that thought, knowing what the darker side of her could do while forcing Regina to deal with the consequences and aftermath has his heart doubling over once more.

He hates panicking, and to this extent, it's the awful kind that makes his scarf feel too tight around his neck, the sweat too profuse down his back, palms far too shaky to hold his bow properly, the lack of oxygen in his lungs burning like wildfire. It's that kind of panic he's only experienced three times in his life prior.

The first time happened when Roland had gone missing for far too many hours in the Enchanted Forest, leaving not just Robin, but the entire Merry Men's camp in a frantic search of the grounds and castle, only to be found, much later, cuddled into the puffy gown of a once Evil Queen. Who had glared as Robin came thundering into the library, shushing him quickly as her hard eyes flickered down to his apparently sleeping young son, and his heart, thrashing fearfully not seconds before had suddenly been lulled back down at the sight of them together.

The second time happened one horrific night, when he'd been shocked to his core, seeing his dead wife standing not three feet from him, calling his name and wrapping her arms around him. That wasn't his panic though, that was shock. The panic had come when he watched Regina stoically hold back tears, clutch to the burgundy scarf she'd stolen from him not an hour prior, and walk away. From him, from everything they had, and he'd panicked and stood frozen, not knowing what to do as he counted each click of her heels, distancing them further apart than he ever wished to be.

The last time, the third occurrence had happened only a few months ago, when that black menacing, swirling cloud of magic had nearly stolen her away from him, after he'd just got her back. After months of pining and slamming his fists into the shower walls in wretched misery, she was there, in his hallway, clutching him desperately, promising they would figure everything out, and he could breath again, a full bodied breath from head to toe. And he had stood there, watching, as her life was being sucked out in front of his eyes. Then he'd panicked.

But this?

This is panic on an entirely new level.

He's not even sure where to start, where the Queen would have taken herself and her vile specimen of a dead husband. He is one man, in an entire town, the frantic buzzing of his mind, and pounding of his heart only another barrier in his frenzied search.

Where would she have gone? Her vault? If that was even here. Maybe her mansion? They'd seen it last week, and she refused to walk inside, on the notion she didn't want to taint her true home with whatever darkness lay inside of this one. So no. Not her mansion. A list of options runs through his mind, all being sequentially scratched off as dread rises.

He runs down the streets, dead end after dead end. Every store empty. She wouldn't go somewhere with a crowd, would want to be alone with the shit of a man. So he has to figure out where that solitude is. Not that it makes it any easier. Running a hand through sweat dampened hair, he pushes back the urge to expel his stomach and scream. He focuses on her. On her face, chocolate eyes that hold him to this world, a smile he dreams about, a soft husky voice that whispers into his ear.

If he focuses on her, he won't focus on the panic.

But he does, panic.

.

..

…

..

.

_Help._

He's advancing and she has nowhere to go. Caught between the wooden barn wall and her demon. Her defense has fled, her magic being irritatingly unreachable, so it's just her, and him, and her fear. And she is afraid. Overwhelmingly so.

"You wanted to talk, but I have no time to listen to you." He growls, baring yellow stained teeth as he shuffles forward, closing the small fractional distance between them. "Instead,  _wife,_ " sneering the word that makes her stomach roll in tight knots, "You will listen, for I have so much to say." His fingers dig into the pulse point of her jaw, making her eyes water through the spike of pain, a hiss escaping her lips that he laughs at, pressing in harder as she squirms away in a feeble attempt. He's always been stronger than her. Uses his body as leverage, thick and heavy against slight and small.

_Please, someone find me._

Her hands land against his chest, trying to force him back, away from her. She needs air, needs to inhale something besides the heavy incense that soaks his body, needs to not hear the slime in his voice, she needs to get out of here.

This was a stupid idea. A reckless decision her other half ruled over on. Her other half that has now run into the recesses of her mind with a tail between her legs. Now it's just Regina. Terrified and praying to the gods above. But they never help her, not once in decades of silent prayers, as a young girl, a new Queen, an Evil Sorceress, Madam Mayor or single mother of one, have they ever provided an answer. So why would now be any different?

She needs Robin.

_Please, please find me._

"I gave you everything." His smug dusty voice sweeps around her, "Made you Queen." She never wanted that, she wanted Daniel. "Provided you with your heart's desire." A complete bold-faced lie and he knows it. "Let you mother my daughter." The one who ruined her life to begin with. "Gave you gold, diamonds, only the finest things my Kingdom held." Just more weight to the ball and chain clamped around her already raw neck. "And yet," his stomach presses into hers, "You defied me." A hand following suit against her chest, pushing hard and unrelenting into her ribcage. "At every chance, after everything I did for you," His dirt riddled nails bite into her skin. "You refused me."

_She tried to._

Had done everything in her meek little power at the time to avoid his grotesque advances, ducked away from royal parties he paraded her around at, hid in unknowing rooms in a desperate need for escape, screamed and cried when his body climbed above her own. But he'd find her, haul her back with a too tight grip around her hand, binding her to his side, showcasing his precious new beautiful wife (though never as magnificent as his first), proudly press wine soaked lips into her own before dragging her to their chambers, proving he owned her. He did. At least for a little while, if ten years can be considered a tolerable amount of time to live in a torturous inescapable Hell.

"But you will not refuse me now."

Her heart stills as his fingers creep lower, toying with the thin black bindings on the corset below her breasts, the burn of tears lining her lashes as she freezes against the wooden wall, incapable of moving as he dips his head down, inhaling her greedily, a shuddering breath exhaled as the tips of his boots knock against her heels. She knows she is bleeding, a dull prickly pain on the side of her neck where his fingers dig in cutting the tender skin below as he drags them down, over her collarbone, squeezing the flesh above her heart till she finally can't hold it in and cries out in pain.

_Please, God, just once, help me._

He thrives on her pain. This darker, heartless version of himself even more so, with eyes blown wide while he watches the ruby red blood paint her skin in delicate lines, his sickly grin beaming at his infliction as he stares down from above her, not in height but in power. He's always had power.

"You murdered me."

_You deserved it._

"In my own bed. And yet…" He pauses, stroking her cheek with dirt ridden nails, scratching against delicate, already irritated skin, "You didn't even have the courage to kill me yourself. Sent a scapegoat, a pawn to do your dirty work." His growl low as his palm presses harder into her ribs. "It's pathetic." His hand forces the air from her lungs, and it burns, a searing pain as her body fights the need to buckle. But if she falls, she is on her knees, and that is a position she promised she would never be in front of this man again. "If your mother taught you anything, it was to not be weak."

She boils at the mention of her mother, her sing-song raspy voice echoing between Regina's ears;  _Don't be weak, Regina. Chin up, Regina. Your stable boy is dead, Regina. Wipe away your tears, Regina. Stand up straighter, Regina. Smile, Regina. Be better for me, Regina._

"It's a shame you aren't more like her."

She stills.

Stares up into his dark eyes, searching for a shred of dishonesty in his statement. There is none, and she sinks, resting heavily against the barn wall. Maybe he is right. Perhaps she should have been more like Cora...stronger like her, no room for anything but greed and a lust for power, maybe then she wouldn't be in this situation.

But then she wouldn't have given Daniel a second look, wouldn't have felt the butterflies of a first love swirl in her stomach and flutter into her heart. Granted, if she never fell in love in the first place she wouldn't have felt the pain of his loss and been so overtly and all consumingly devastated by it. She could have been Queen, one without a hole in her heart and a thirst for revenge. Wouldn't have spent decades darkening tumultuously within stone walls, being blinded by rage, and falling into Rumplestiltskin's trap of the enacting the dark curse.

But then there would be no Henry.

No Roland.

No Robin.

And that thought, of never having the opportunity to love them, to  _be_  loved by them, feeling just how full her heart truly could be, has her spine stiffening again, building back up as she straightens to her full height.

No.

Regina was never meant to be like her mother.

"You would have been dead far sooner if I was." She growls back, smoldering beneath the surface as she presses away from the wooden wall, stepping into his space, though he doesn't budge. "And you're right. I should have killed you with my own bare hands."

The blow that lands across her cheek burns, has her ears ringing and head spinning as her feet struggle to keep her upright. She hisses, clutching the hot red mark of five fingers and palm emblazoned across her face. Heated tears line her lashes when she turns back, dropping her hand away from the marking, the urge to scream and tear him limb from limb brews in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps she doesn't need the Evil Queen to rid this vermin from existence.

He moves, a fraction before she does, faster than she can react before he has nails digging back into the skin on her wrist, gripping tight enough the sting of fresh wounds spikes up her arm as she struggles to tug her arm back. Her magic pulses beneath her fingertips, a feather light stroke, she begs to grow, it's not enough now, she will barely be able to.. "Ahh! Bloody witch!" He hollers, tearing his hand from her, as it blisters and pusses, red raw burnt skin that singes, rotting in smell.

Leopold curses, turns to her, and for a moment she freezes, her moment of victory rapidly diluted by the rage that fires in his eyes. She can't kill him. Can inflict pain, but what is the point if he can't die. It's a rabbit hole. And she knows it. If she runs, he will follow. They don't know how to get out of this hellhole yet, and while she knows there is protection in numbers, there is also a chance of loss, and that she will not risk.

She can't.

Won't.

His hands fly at her, slamming her back into the wall, fingers in her hair, yanking and pulling back hard, exposing her throat to him, long, delicate and oh so crushable. Her outcry at the stinging pull on her scalp does nothing to deter him, spurs him on if anything as his body presses thick and hard into hers, sandwiching out any last instance of space between them.

She strikes out, blindly behind hot tears as he pulls harder on her hair, her neck spasming at the assault, but she won't go down without a fight. Won't let this bastard be the one to do her in. It's an elbow to the chest, hard as she can, feet that kick and swing out into shins and knees. He barely buckles, huffs out at a blow to the side, but doesn't relent.

There is blood in her mouth, metallic and thick, coating her tongue as she sputters and spits violently into the concrete. Where his fist came from she doesn't know, her mind buzzes and rings, barely able keep the urge to vomit down at the taste of copper laced with each staggered breath. Her lip. It's split. From teeth biting down to hard to stifle a scream when his hands clawed up her front.

She's dizzy and everything spins for a moment, turns on it's side, a swirling ninety degrees. Her knees wobble, hands search in the vacant air for something to hold onto before she falls. Her hands latch on tight to something, or someone, she can't tell with eyes shut tight, ribs protesting as she coughs out blood, burning as with the greedily tug of a much needed breath, her cheekbone is on fire, lip searing in pain, the bruise already forming underneath her eye.

She scorches.

He's marked her.

Again.

The smooth feeling of silk under her grip has her shooting back, she will not use him as an anchor, goes to shove him off, and is spinning before getting the chance to rip him apart, instead is crashing against the wooden wall, face first, and she screams.

Both her hands are locking into one of his behind her back, vice gripped as he invades into her, shrouding her space with his body, nuzzling his nose along the underside of her jaw, "You can't escape me, Regina." He breathes her in heavily with a shudder, "There is no where you can run." She feels his hand coast up her front, between her breasts where he pauses momentarily, groaning against her neck, before sliding up her throat, "There is no where you can hide." He tightens his grip, ignoring her gasps and scraping nails, furiously scratching at his hands that squeeze her slender, delicate, oh so crushable neck, cutting off her air supply slowly and deliberately, paying no attention to the pained hissing that escapes through gritted teeth as her pulse thunders beneath his fingers.

It thumps in her ears, in her head, behind her eyes that pop with black dots, her lungs burning, screaming for air, but he is heavy against her back, and the dirty wooden wall, scouring into her inflamed cheek, does nothing but block her in.

She has to move. Needs to breathe. Needs the ache in her chest to fade.

"I own you still, Regina. And you are mine to take."

She screams, to no one, cries out at the pain in her side, a blinding spike, white hot, searing across her body, the muscles in her back spasm in an attempt to escape as cold steel pierces through warm flesh.

_Robin. Help me._

.

..

…

..

.

She's nowhere to be found, in no alley, nor is she in the forest, his last chance is the docks. If she isn't there, he is lost. She had to be there. It's his only option. Slinging his bow across his back he runs, behind the Underworld version of Storybrooke's mechanic shop, he can smell the ocean, salt that licks his tongue as he breathes deep to ease the thundering of his heart.

She must be here. The docks come into view, waves knocking gently against wooden poles, he doesn't see her, but there is a barn a bit ahead. His stomach flips, she's there, he knows it. The wood planks shudder underneath the pounding of heavy boots, his hands sweat as he runs, wrenching the door open, "Regina!?"

It's empty. And he sinks. Where is she? His fist connects hard to the wooden frame, terrified fury rolling through him. What if he is too late? What if she is gone? What if she —

He stills. Someone screams. His heart pounds. It sounds like her, like pain. She's in pain.

"Regina! Where are you?"

A thud against the far wall answers his call, he tears around the outside of the barn, rounding the corner. Red. It's all he feels, blood boiling rage. He can't really see her, but he can see  _him_ , forcing her up against the wall, a hand gripped in her long hair, another by her waist. Already dead or not, this man will not see another day. The distance he doesn't remember covering, but watches in horrified slow motion as the glint of a silver blade stabs into her side, her outcry chilling his core.

His bow flies around the vermin's neck, hauling him off Regina, strangling Leopold as Robin pulls him back. The man growls, flies his fists about furiously, clawing at the tight, thin string around his neck.

He will snap this  _King's_  neck from his body.

His weight is suddenly gone, and she inhales harshly, coughing through agonized riddled breaths as her hand clutches against the seeping wound. Her knees shake and give out, and she sinks into the ground hard with a thud, wincing at the pain. She can hear him, cursing and screeching, the sound muffled with the buzzing ringing in her ears.

He's distracted, by what she has no idea, but it's enough.

She turns, and runs. But someone is screaming her name with each step she further takes, the sharp blinding pain in her side where his knife sheared through skin has her vision doting, blurred and fuzzy, the warm leak of blood puddles in the palm still shakily pressed against the wound.

Robin hauls the man from his feet, slamming them both face first into the concrete below, reveling in the way Leopold groans at the impact. He rolls them over, and his fists collide with bone, cracking beneath his knuckles that scream out with every impact. Broken hands be damned, he throws punch after punch, landing strike after strike, smacking the older man's head into the ground below. The blood is warm as it slithers through his fingers, down his arms, soaking the hem of his coat. It matters not, he'll throw the jacket away, this scum has haunted Regina's life... Wait, he stills, still clutching the silk robes around Leopold's neck as he sputters underneath him, Regina.

He tosses the man down, tamping the urge to smirk at his pain as his eyes coast the docks. She stumbles, not twenty yards from him, holding her side as she tries to escape. She doesn't even know he is here. His heart aches as he scrambles to his feet, calling her name out frantically before she vanishes herself away again and he is searching once more. "She's going to die." The man sniggers beneath him, smiling through blood stained teeth, and Robin smolders, colliding his bruised knuckles into the man's mouth once more.

She's dizzy, light headed, and faint, her magic trying to pulse out, desperate to heal the deep infliction, but she can't concentrate, can focus on anything but trying to stay upright on a ground that is swirling beneath her.

"Mom!"

_Henry? No! No, not here. Please go. Please._

She feels strong hands clutch around her, underneath her arms, straightening her up and she screams through the pain that shoots through her abdomen, crippling over, fingers clawing against a thick wool coat. "David?! David, she's hurt."

Snow. She falls. Eyes rolling into the back of her head, their voices clumsy and barely there. Someone is holding her. David she presumes through the daze, gently holding her to him as they sink to the ground. "Mom! Mom can you hear me?" His eyes fade into her view, frantic and scared, he should never experience this fear, not because of her. She wants to nod, tell him she's fine, but the wound gapes, and she whimpers, falling heavy against David's chest.

"Regina, you need to let me see where you're hurt." Snow's voice softens, a trembly hand brushing the one that holds her side, "Please, Regina." She feels her coat being moved apart, the unstringing of her corset from the bottom, the chill of sea air sending a shiver down her spine.

"Christ." David whispers as the blood seeps out, saturated and staining her skin and clothes. It's bad. She know's it's bad. Someone gasps out an,  _Oh My God,_  it may be Emma, she can't tell, not with everything swimming and muddling together. She just needs —

"Regina! Love, open your eyes."

Her heart flutters at his voice, "Regina, please! Let me see you." She tries, but she's exhausted, drained and losing consciousness quickly. He found her. Maybe the God's did answer for once. She can see them all one last time, a serene calm sets over, claiming her body as his hand cups her chin, "Open your goddamn eyes Regina!"

Her lashes flicker, but relent, she can't, it's okay, she can hear them, that's enough, just to know they are here, in the end, she won't die alone. "Mom! Mom, please!" She wants to tell him she's sorry, but her throat is slick with coagulating blood, stifling the words before they can escape. Hopefully they will just know, how sorry she is, how much she honestly does love them. Things begin to fade as they call her name, and something is burning, licking through her veins, white hot and pulsing as it crawls into her body.

Someone is holding her hand, pressing it to her palm, she can feel her magic jumping, bouncing little sparks into her side, and it hurts, terribly. She tries to shift away from the electricity, from the stinging, "Regina wait. It's your magic love. It's trying, please just let it." She whimpers at Robin's too far away voice, arching feebly against the arms that hold her down. "Please, Regina, heal yourself." He whispers into the crown of her head, and she knows it's his arms that hold her now, his heartbeat thumping away that holds her here, Henry's hand holding her free one, begging her to stay with him,  _please, mom, please don't leave me,_  over and over again.

Robin's lips press into her forehead the same moment Henry's meet the back of her hand, and it's blinding, hot, a strip of pain ripping through before the warmth settles over, smoothes and soothes like a balm, inching it's way from her palm through her skin, spreading with a thousand threads. Robin's hand holds hers tighter, pressing it to her side, his voice mumbling incoherent words, and it's bright, far too bright. Her stomach cramps, twists into knots that spike straight into her back, gripping torturously at the muscles there, and her mind finally gives out, overwhelmed and exhausted, the unconscious dark a welcome friend.

.

..

…

..

.

"He's gone, Regina."

She frowns. Shuffling under the heavy duvet that hugs under her arms, Robin's chest a much needed pillow for her aching head.

"Snow was there, as was David. The fire took him."

Her eyes find Snow's watery ones as she sniffs hard, fighting the onslaught of emotions, her father, her hero, turned out to be anything but, it can't be easy.

"After you healed yourself—" she feels Robin and Henry both grinning at her, and at each other, knowing it was them that gave her the boost, in the form of true love's kiss, to help her magic heal the damage. It's tender still, her magic could only do so much before she faded from consciousness, but it stitched together the broken vessels, bottling the weeping blood flow, tying together sheared muscle and lacing back her skin. It's tight, twinges if she moves the wrong way, but she woke up. In a bed, with everyone around her. "—I went to my," Snow pauses, chewing on the word that taste suddenly like acid "I went to my father. He begged my forgiveness, told me you tried to kill him, again—" Regina shrinks, but listens as Snow sighs, "He said you provoked him, forced his hand, that it was out of safety he did what he did." Robin gauwffs at that, shaking his head as he presses a kiss to Regina's hair, the slime bag got  _some_ of what he deserved. Robin is just put out by the fact he wasn't able to end the miserable cockroaches existence with his own hands.

Regina watches as Snow toys with her wedding ring, trying to make sense of everything, not that much would make sense to her, the girl knows nothing of the life Regina had endured in the Castle walls, though she probably wishes to understand now after the past few hours. David steps in, a hand lightly placed on Regina's covered ankle, "We vanished, Snow, Leopold and I, into the cave where souls either move on to a better place," he pauses for a moment, squeezing Snow's hand, "or to somewhere less appealing."

_Less appealing? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"He won't be coming back." David finishes, smiling slightly at the couple in front of him.

Robin trails his fingers through her hair, leaning his forehead to rest against her head.

"You can rest now, Love. You're safe."

She nods, not really believing it, but for now it can be real. She sinks down into the mattress, down into the warmth of Robin's side, snuggling closer to his heartbeat, strong and steady under her palm, and her eyes close.

He's gone.

She is free.

**FIN.**


End file.
